Progenitor of Chakra
by PainX65
Summary: When on vacation with his parents, a young Izuku finds a weird glowing fruit in an unexpected place. After eating the fruit he gained access to chakra. Now armed with chakra, he aims to become a hero he dreamt to become. Will he become a hero? Or will he be corrupted by his own power?
1. The Progenitor

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 1: The Progenitor

A young boy around the age close to four years old with green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights walked side by side with his parents.

Currently they were on a family vacation.

The family of three where taking a vacation at Okinawa. The trio were currently walking along the beach before they had stopped to well, enjoy the beach.

After a while the child had gotten curious as he heard his mother call out. "Don't go to far, Izuku." She told her son.

"He'll be fine, Inko." Her husband reassured her.

Inko had short dark green hair with a ponytail on the left along with green eyes.

"I hope so, Hisashi…"

Hisashi had short, smoothed back black hair with matching eyes.

"It'll be okay."

"I'm…I'm just worried about him." She said. "He's near that age where kids start showing their quirks."

Hisashi threw his arm around his wife and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. Izuku will one day show his quirk, he could be a late bloomer." He said. "Didn't your cousin awaken her quirk later than expected?"

"She did…"

"See? And besides, even if he never awakens his quirk, he's still our son."

Inko smiled at her husband and nodded. He was their son and they would always love him, quirk or no quirk.

* * *

The curious explorer Izuku had explored the nearby rocks as he looked in the small areas of water cut off from the ocean.

However the further he got, the more the sand turned to rock and soon, the young child of almost four spotted a hole. A hole surrounded by rocks.

The small green-black haired child titled his head as he looked at the hole. " _Is it a cave?_ " he wondered. The adventurous nature a child his age had kicked in as he easily fit through the small hole, which for him was slightly bigger.

"Dark." He whispered as he walked further into the small cave.

Young Izuku's eyes spotted a small light ahead. He titled his head to the side as he looked at the source of light.

The source of the light was…fruit.

…Fruit.

The source of this light was a fruit. Izuku had no idea what type of fruit it was, due to the glow of it, as it was shining light.

The fruit was connected to the top of what seemed to be a tree growing underground. It seemed be a very old tree as the top of said tree was pretty withered with the sole exception of the fruit as if untouched by time.

Izuku's face brightened up as he gently touched the fruit.

Maybe he'll give it to his father or mother? Yeah, as a gift!

He plucked the sole fruit from the tree as he made his way back to the cave's entrance. He had no idea why there was a tree located underground at the beach, nor did he pay it any mind.

However, as he got to the entrance, his stomach growled.

He looked down at the shiny fruit…he was hungry.

Well, he found the fruit and it was growing on a tree…so that made it his…right? But it was originally a gift for his mother and father.

Hunger plagued his mind as he tried to decide.

The fruit was his.

The fruit was a gift.

He found it.

It was going to be a gift.

Izuku held the fruit up as he made his decision.

He ate the fruit.

In his child state of mind, the fruit was his and while it was a gift, he was hungry. His parents would understand.

It wasn't really the first time it happened.

As Izuku ate the fruit and left nothing behind. He felt…odd.

He felt odd in a good way. Like…like he could take on the world.

He felt like he had something strong, something powerful. A sudden burst of energy and power coursed through him.

He climbed out of the cave and looked around. Barely any time had passed as he decided to go back to his parents.

The cave's entrance collapsed as he had already left. He looked down at the water's surface and could have sworn his eyes were different.

If for just a second, his eyes…weren't green.

He blinked and they were back, just for a second, they were different.

Izuku just kept his smile as he ran back to his parents, unaware of the power he had obtained.

* * *

Izuku slept after he returned from the cave with the fruit. His parents assumed he was just tried after playing and put him to bed after returning from the beach.

Izuku turned slightly as he groggily woke up, he was still drowsy…but it seemed like the world was different…almost.

For starters, he could see behind him!

However, Izuku's eyelids drooped before slowly closing as he went back to sleep, curling into the warm blankets that covered him.

* * *

It had been a few days since Izuku and his family had returned home from there family vacation.

And it was the very same day that Inko would gain a shock.

She walked through the open door as she went to check up on her son, she saw that he was facing away from her and when she was about to open her mouth, her son greeted her. "Morning!" he cheerfully greeted.

"Izuku?" she wondered how her son knew she was there. She didn't make too much noise as she thought he would still be sleeping this early.

It was then he turned around. "Yes, mum?" he asked as Inko saw her child.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at her son.

His eyes…had changed.

Izuku's normal green eyes were now pupil-less white eyes, at least as far she could tell seeing as she saw some of his pupils before it practically disappeared along with the veins around the sides that bulged also disappeared.

" _Is…this Izuku's quirk?_ " she blinked as she saw Izuku look at her expression. "Izuku, can you turn around and do that thing again with your eyes?"

Izuku happily nodded before he turned around and the veins popped around his the sides of his eyes.

"Tell me what you see, Izuku." She said as she started using her own quirk. Her quirk allowed her to attract small objects towards her.

"You're pulling the toy car towards you." Izuku said as Inko noticed a slight pause. "But…it disappeared for a second."

" _It seems he has a quirk that grants near three hundred and sixty degree vision._ " She thought. "Where did it disappear, Izuku?"

"Tell me when it disappears." She moved her finger around his back before he told her it disappeared. " _His blind spot is the back of his neck._ "

"Congratulations, Izuku." She said hugging her son who 'deactivated' his 'quirk' and returned the hug. "You have your quirk!"

Izuku blinked as he frowned a little.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." he said with the shake of his head. "It's just that back in Okin…Oka…"

"Okinawa?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that place. It's just that when we were there, it felt like I dreamed off this." He said motioning to his eye quirk. "But…is it normal to have two?"

"…Huh?" was all she could say. She didn't know how to respond to that. "What do you mean two?"

"Well…I have my white eyes." He said. "But I also created water."

Inko just gave her son a look. "Izuku…we all create water…"

"No! No!" he blushed. "I'll show you!"

Her arm was tugged by her son into the bathroom as Izuku looked down into the tub. "Watch." He said as he puffed his cheeks. He then opened his moth as water gushed from his mouth into the tub like a mini waterfall.

And Inko's eyes widened…a lot.

"Mummy?" he pulled her arm before she fell backwards…she fainted.

* * *

"…Huh?" the father of Izuku said. "Can you repeat that?"

"Izuku…has two quirks."

"How?" he asked. "Maybe, they're part of the same quirk?"

"One uses his eyes to see near 360 degrees and the other allows him to shoot water from his mouth."

"Hm…" Hisashi rubbed his chin before he smiled. "I got an idea."

"And what's that?"

"If it's two, then it's understandable right? Some people's quirks are combination of their parents, either a combination that uses both like if both of ours were combined, or some where one can use both separately but still counts as one quirk."

"Then...?"

"We'll see if he has a third." He beamed. "Just to be safe, we'll take him somewhere where there are no people around and see if he has a third quirk."

Inko raised her eyebrow. "Why not around people?" she asked.

Hisashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I…kinda want to see if he gained my quirk…" he said sheepishly.

Inko just shook her head with a smile.

* * *

"Why are we here?" asked Izuku.

"We are here to see if you can use more than one quirk." His father said. "I know of your water making and your eyes, but can you breathe fire?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Don't worry, we're just going to find out." His father smiled as he took off his black business jacket. "Watch me okay?"

He turned around to the pond before he blew out fire from his mouth.

"Wow…" his son started in awe.

"Your turn." His father gave him an encouraging smile as he flung his jacket over his shoulder.

Izuku nervously walked up and gulped. He had no idea if he could do it, but he didn't want to disappoint his dad if he couldn't…so he breathed in and released a fireball from his mouth.

Izuku had no idea how he did it, but just as when he used his eyes and shot out the water. He felt…something...some type of energy being used.

He turned around with a smile as he looked at his father…only to see his jaw dropped. "D-Did I do bad…?" he asked.

"No, no!" his father quickly said. "You did well, Izuku."

"Really?" he smiled a little.

"Of course. It's just amazing!" he beamed. "But, Izuku…did you feel anything?"

"Uh…when I shot the ball of fire…I felt something, just like when I shot the water."

"Hm…" Hisashi rubbed his chin. "Hey Izuku…"

"Yes dad?" Izuku smiled up at his father as he grabbed his hand as they began their walk home.

"You don't mind if we meet a friend of mine later, do you?"

"Why?"

"Just to check if your quirk is multiple quirks or just one quirk." He then quickly added. "It's nothing bad, it's perfectly safe."

"O-Okay!" he beamed. "But won't mum be upset if we don't go home or bring here?"

Hisashi nervously laughed. "Let's go and get your mother…"

* * *

"Hisashi." A female voice said. "What brings you here?"

"My son." He motioned to his son.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no." he waved his hands. "There's nothing wrong…it's just that we want to identify his quirk."

"His quirk?" she looked between father and son, and saw the similarities between them. She also saw how he hid behind his father's leg. She couldn't but giggle and coo at the cute child.

She kneeled down to his height and smiled. "Hello, Izuku." She greeted with a kind smile.

"H-Hello." He said shyly.

"My name's Megumi and I'm a friend of your father." She said. "Do you know why you're here?"

Izuku nodded.

"Can you show me your three abilities?"

She watched as Izuku released a stream of water, a stream of fire like his father and finally the veins around his now white eyes bulge and the ability to see nearly 360 degrees around him. She also learnt that there was definitely more to his white eyes, seeing as he saw through the white curtain where her bag was but not enough to see what was within.

"You got anything, Megumi?" Hisashi asked his old friend, his wife would have been here with him, but she had prior engagements.

"I have a theory." She said. "However, Izuku, you said you felt something when using them right?"

Izuku nodded as she looked down at her findings and back to Hisashi. "It seems that it might be a single quirk after all." She said.

"How so?" he asked.

"I believe that your son's quirk is similar to that of a similar quirk called creation." She said with a sly smirk. "Well, with a lot of differences of course."

Hisashi raised an eyebrow as Megumi continued. "It seems that your son's quirk creates certain things he wishes, like creation." she flipped her long black hair tied into a low ponytail back over her shoulder as she continued as Izuku was preoccupied with a poster on the wall. "However, unlike creation, your son's quirk requires a different type of energy he possesses. This energy allows him to create these abilities, like fuel for a car."

"So Izuku's quirk is energy that forms to his will?"

"Sort of." She said. "I don't know the extent, but I assume that there might be a limit to what he can 'make' if you will. Not only does he need to recharge his 'fuel' which seems to regeneration or refuel over time, but also what he wills his energy into along with his imagination."

"I think I get what your saying. He had a quirk that allows him to create certain images of his imagination but needs the energy that the quirk is?"

"Yes, kinda. As I said before, there might be a limit and it might not work with all of his imaginations." She said. "he could dream of creating a cat, that may happen, but creating a replica of a hero like…uh…All Might or Eraserhead, then that might not work."

"So there's a limit to what his quirk can do…" Hisashi looked over to his son. "What shall we name it then?"

"Well…let's leave Izuku to name his quirk." She offered as Hisashi had called his son back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Izuku…you heard about your quirk right?" Megumi asked.

"Um, yeah. It let's me use different things…to a certain extent?"

Megumi nodded. "Yes, we don't know the limit, but your quirk can't do everything." She said. "However, that's not too important right now for you. What is important for you right now is the name, what do you want to call it?"

"Um…" Izuku looked back at the poster. "That!"

Megumi and Hisashi looked towards the poster. "Chakra?" they said.

"Yeah! Chakra!" he beamed.

"Well, it certainly is easy to remember." She smiled.

"Chakra…" his father tested. "I like it."

"Then chakra it is then." She wrote it down.

"Thanks for this Megumi."

"It's nothing, Hisashi." She waved him off. "You know, I do have a daughter his age. How about we do that play date we said we would when we have kids."

Hisashi sighed with a smile. "Can't believe you actually remember that." He said. "You were so forgetful back then. But that is a yes, it'll be nice for him to start getting some friends, he'll being started school soon."

"Then they can go to the same one!" she blinked for a second before she blushed. "Hey, I'm not that forgetful, or do you forget that Dragon?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. "D-Don't bring up that old nickname."

"Dragon…?" his son innocently asked.

"That's right. It's because he breathes fire, like a dragon."

Hisashi could only sigh as his son looked at him with awe, that he was a dragon.

"Thanks, Megumi…"

"No problem, Dragon."

Hisashi looked at his son with a smile. His mind briefly wondered if his son and Megum's daughter would be old friends like they were.

He was also curious of what else his son would show.

* * *

 **Izuku has found the chakra fruit and upon eating it gained access to chakra. Izuku will also be more confident and less shy than in canon.**

 **I see Izuku as being the way he is in canon because he didn't have a quirk and was picked on for it. So, if he did have a quirk he would definitely be less shy and timid.**

 **That's what I think at least, Bakugou also played a role in that timidness too.**


	2. Entrance Exam

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 2: Entrance Exam

After the naming of his quirk, the years slowly rolled by. Izuku got older and had starting to go the school.

Right now he was currently fourteen years old, turning fifteen real soon, as he made his way to his junior high school. His white eyes turned to the side as he caught sight of a large man wearing a black vest, blue jeans with dark purple-brown dreads.

However he wasn't just large, he was a giant!

However due to the commotion that was happening, this man was a villain.

Izuku just watched on when the 'villain' was now facing off against a hero.

A hero by the name of Kamui Woods was currently fighting said villain. He wore a black-dark blue unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes.

Izuku took note of the hero's quirk which was named Lumber. The quirk allowed the wooden hero to generate and control wood from his body.

"… _I wonder if I can do something similar?_ " he thought before he decided to move on. The villain seemed to be one who got backed into a corner and lost control of his quirk.

Izuku had progressed with his quirk to the point that he learnt a few interesting things about it.

He learned that the energy he named chakra was quite large. He had quite the reserves when it came to chakra.

He could also mould his chakra techniques with some costing more chakra than others. For example, he learnt how to make a floating sphere of water for example.

He had a few more ideas such as combining elements he could use together such as his fire and water chakra abilities.

Right now he was focusing on his fire and water abilities before discovering any other abilities as well as working on his other abilities also. What did that mean? Well he discovered that he could manipulate earth.

That included rocks, stones, even the ground he was standing on, that type of earth with his chakra.

He did wonder if he could manipulate other elements but decided to stick with working his fire and water for the time being, as well as his martial art style.

During the time he was discovering his abilities, along with some friends of his, he decided to use his eyes in his combat style.

It was mainly around pressure points and poking them in basic terms. He called it the Gentle Fist.

With his white eyes, he could see a person's body, more specifically their pressure points. He could hit a pressure point with his style and temporary cause someone to be paralysed or even fix dislocations like a dislocated shoulder. He decided to give his eyes a simple and easy name, the Byakugan.

As he left, the last thing he saw of the battle sight was a woman with a gigantification quirk with long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, and violet coloured eyes with white pupils and wearing a purple and cream coloured skintight bodysuit, that was accented with orange stripes, three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple located under her chest and a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides.

She had took down the unaware villain and made a pun about her ass as she made her debut or something while sticking her ass out.

Izuku blinked before continuing on as many men took photos. He continued on his way, he didn't want to be late.

* * *

Izuku thankfully wasn't late as he sat at his desk as the lessons concluded and now they were given a break.

He leaned back in his chair as he stared up at the ceiling. " _I wonder if I combine my fire element with water? What will that create?_ " he wondered. " _Would it boil or just cancel each other out? Then comes the question of if can change the water to become solid or something similar to mist…_ "

"Thinking about your quirk again?" a familiar voice to the green haired teen asked.

He turned his head to see his old friend since before he had started school.

"Hey, Momo." He said as he stopped leaning.

Momo had long black hair with bangs to the right side of her face and tied back in a large, spiky ponytail. Despite being taller than him, she had a mature physique for her age.

He had meet Momo when he was just four years old. She was the daughter of Megumi.

Izuku was originally going to go to some schools closer to home, but after becoming friends with Momo, he started to go to some schools that were a bit further away.

Due to being friends since they were four, he considered her his best friend.

"I see you were thinking about your quirk, yet again."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. "I just want to experiment with my quirk is all…"

"Then can't you wait till you get into a hero school?" she asked back. "I understand your curiosity with a quirk like yours, but can't you wait until we have a chance to use it without consequence?"

Izuku slumped onto his desk. "Your right…"

"Anyways, what have you found out then?"

"Huh?"

"We both know that you experiment with your quirk, what did you discover?"

"O-Oh…I think it would be better to show you rather than tell."

"Same place after school is over?" she asked as Izuku just nodded.

* * *

Izuku felt like he had just blinked. One second he was in the classroom, next minute he was outside at the same location his father and him used their own fire abilities.

"So what do you have so far?" his best friend asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on showing you until he practiced with it more after I'm efficient in my other abilities but…here it goes."

He placed his hands onto the ground as a small solid wall of earth rose from the ground.

Momo stared at the wall of earth before looking at Izuku. "You can manipulate earth as well?"

Izuku nodded hesitantly, while he liked his quirk with its many uses, it kind of felt like he removed a person's individuality with their own quirk.

What if he encountered someone with a water quirk? What if he encountered someone with an electric-type quirk?

Sure, some people had similar quirks. It wasn't uncommon to see two completely different people with the same type of quirk such as the ability to manipulate fire or the ability to manipulate the earth.

"You're certainly full of surprises when it comes to the different applications of your quirk."

"I guess?" he rubbed the back of his head as the earth wall crumbled away. "Hey, Momo..."

"Yes, Izuku?" she turned to him.

"What…what hero school are you planning to go to?"

"Isn't it manners to tell me of yours first?"

"I'm planning on going to U.A." He revealed. "That's if I manage to get in that is."

Momo nodded at his choice of school. She noticed the look he sent her way that practically asked which school she planned to get into which caused her to smile. "I also plan on going to U.A." she told him. "U.A is the number one high school for heroics after all."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment. He kinda forgot about that…

"Well, I got to get going." He said as he picked up his bag. "I'll see you later, Momo. I'm going to continue preparing myself for the entrance exams…best of luck to you!"

Momo only had enough time to wave goodbye before she could him something. She sighed as he had already disappeared.

Was it like this with her mother and his father?

* * *

Izuku now stood in front of U.A (Also known as Yuuei) ready for the exams after his preparations. During the time before he had asked Momo about the hero schools, he had already begun to further improve himself at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park with all the trash there.

He usually went to the beach park to practice his water abilities, but due to the trash there, it got in the way of his training, so he added it to his training.

However, that did make the place popular again so now there where people going to the beach so he couldn't train with his quirk.

That didn't stop him though.

He walked into the building where he sat down as the hero, Present Mic, was on the stage talking.

He was a pretty tall man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small moustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word 'hage' written on the headband, and a pair of sunglasses as well. His costume consisted of a black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded shoulders, black pants with a studded belt, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a large collar that resembled an old stereo player that even had a speaker, play buttons and a cassette tape!

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!" he shouted. "EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

…

…No one said a word.

"I GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALL RIGHT, EXAMINEES I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY?!" he asked.

"… _He's…he's so loud…_ " everyone mentally winced.

"NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN-MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY-DISTRICT!" Present Mic continued. "YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YA DIG?"

"WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF 'VILLAINS' OVER THE BATTLEFIELD AND THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALVES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY!" the hero told everyone. "USING EACH OF YOUR INDIVDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY 'VILLAINS' AS YOU CAN, YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP A HIGH SCORE!"

"AND DON'T THINK ABOUT DIRECTLY ATTACKING ANY OTHER COMPETITORS OR ANY OF THAT NASTY ANTI-HERO STUFF, BECAUSE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES, CAPISCHE?!"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" someone asked. He was a tall teen with black hair and rectangular half-rim glasses, his eyes and jaw were also somewhat rectangular. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's calibre! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

"OKAY, OKAY, THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECUATED EXAMINEE 7111!" Present Mic said. "THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU'LL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS'! HAVE ANY OF YOU PLAYED 'SUPER MARIO BROTHERS' BEFORE?!"

"YOU REMEMBER THOSE THINGS THAT'D GO THWOMP ON YOU?! THERE'S A THING LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA! THEIR 'GIMMICK' IS THAT THEY RAMPAGE WHEN CROWDED!"

"I see…sounds like one of those stage hazards you just have to slip through and avoid." One said.

"This really is starting to resemble a video game." Another said.

The glasses wearing teen bowed. "Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!"

"WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM E! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION ON THE 'SCHOOL PRECEPTS' OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE!" the pro hero shouted. "AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID, A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES OF LIFE!"

"NOW LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! PLUS ULTRA! AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!"

* * *

Izuku looked at the area he would be participating in. It…it was bigger than he thought it would be.

" _Man…I knew it would be big…but this is way bigger than I thought…I guess I should be thankful for the size, otherwise we'd be cramped._ "

"AND…START!" shouted Present Mic. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUN! CONSIDER THE BATON TOSSED!"

As Izuku joined the others as they ran into the arena. He activated his Byakugan and used his eyes to his advantage to locate the robots.

Thankfully, over the years of using his Byakugan, he had increased the range he could see!

He went down some alleys away from the crowds as he found a one point robot. Quickly bringing his right hand to his mouth, he held his fingers to his mouth before he fired a large fireball consuming the robot.

Once the robot was destroyed, he continued onwards before taking out some more robots in the more desolate places.

" _So these robots are programmed to go to where the majority of the candidates are._ " He noted as he saw a three pointer look at him and then a group of three. It never reached the three due to being hit by a stream of flames, especially since it was hiding behind a building too before it choose its target.

He managed to turn his head around just in case of an attack located at his blind spot.

As he continued on, he continued to eliminate the robots. First by tracking them down with his Byakugan followed next by hitting them with his fire chakra and then, if any flames remain putting them out with his water chakra.

However, Izuku stopped as his eyes widened.

He saw the robot worth zero points within a building.

As he made his way over there, he took out some of the one, two and occasionally three pointer machines on his way there.

* * *

"A strict time limit and a vast battleground…nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardour into the open and uncover their skills!" a person said from within a dark room watching the candidates partake in the test.

"The ability to grasp the situation quickly and accurately, Insight, the ability to stick adynamic entry without ever being late to the party, Agility, the ability to face any obstacle with coolness and composure, Judgment." another said. "And of course, sheer 'fighting prowess'…we can gauge their respective levels of those foundational skills by way of the points system."

"Oh my, we've raked in a bumper crop this year." A third said.

"We can't be sure of that yet." A fourth said.

"…Hey…that kid there…" the third pointed to a white eyed, green haired teen. "Is he heading…in the direction of the zero point one?"

"I think your right." The second said. "Well, I was going to test their mettle with it later…but I guess now is the time."

With a press of a button, the robot activated.

* * *

Izuku stopped as the large gimmick robot rose from the building….Izuku thought it was big within the large building, but it seemed that these place just wanted to one up him.

" _That's…too big for my flames to destroy completely…_ " he thought as others ran from the robot. " _However, knowing when I am beat is the important…oh no…_ "

His Byakugan saw a person under rubble…

He found himself leap into action towards the person, whoever it was. " _My flames cannot engulf a robot this big, but I can always put more chakra into it…that's it! My water chakra!_ " he puffed his cheeks as he reeled his head back gathering water chakra in his stomach and mouth, he took aim. " _Water jet cutting! Water can cut through steel if the jet of water is at a high enough pressure! I just got to continue building it…_ "

The large robot moved its arm, with the intention of doing a swipe and that's when Izuku fired the now high pressure stream as it easily cut off the robot's arm. It had raised its foot in retaliation as he ran forth.

" _It'll take too long for me to build up another water attack, fire is out too unless I make a large flame and I might catch people by accident…all I'm left is earth…but I only now how to manipulate the earth around me…unless…I can form it within me like fire and water and also on my body?_ "

Izuku had no more time to think about it as the robot's foot started to come down as he held out his fist.

He gathered earth chakra, something he wasn't that much used too. His right arm started to get darker.

After he was done gathering earth chakra into his right arm with the sole intention of destroying the robot, as well as saving the person beneath the rumble, he punched the gimmick robot's foot.

Izuku blinked as he felt no damage to himself after destroying the robots foot as it struggled for balance before falling backwards.

One glance at his arm explained everything. " _I didn't think my earth chakra would do something like this. To think, it boosted not only my attacking power but also my defensive capabilities to my arm also, the only indication being the darkening of my arm..._ "

Izuku stopped his mental rant as he looked at the person in trouble. "…You…saved me?" the person was that of a girl. "Why?"

Izuku smiled down at the person he had just saved. "Isn't that what a hero is supposed to do? Save people when they're in danger?"

And with that…the test was over.

* * *

 **As I said before, Izuku is going to be different as I said in the first chapter.**

 **However, let's discuss the things that should be addressed. As you've read, Izuku and Bakugou aren't friends, in fact that don't even go to the same school. This is also because of his friendship with Momo, which started from the play date from the last chapter. However despite not being childhood friends, they might be along the lines of rivals in the future.**

 **His meeting with Uraraka is also different, seeing as he didn't launch himself into the building and was lifted with her quirk to avoid a face plant.**

 **AndiDuel: Izuku is the only one with chakra.**

 **AngelFaux: (1) He might be able to, seeing as he ate the chakra fruit. (2) I'm pretty open to the possibility, but yes there also is...**

 **I usually just respond to questions in PMs but decided to do it this way to test the waters if you would. That and to... you know, show others in case they ask...**


	3. Hero Academics

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 3: Hero Academics

A week passed since the exams as Izuku smiling blankly at the fish he was eating.

"Izuku…Izuku?" his mother tried to get his attention. "…Izuku!? Are you alright? Why are you doing smiling vacantly at the fish?"

"Ah, sorry." He apologized. "I'm fine."

The reason he was staring vacantly at the fish?

He had just heard something about his best friend Momo. While he was still waiting for the results to comeback, Momo had already been accepted into U.A…through official recommendations.

"Oh yeah, the results are due back today or tomorrow, right?" Inko asked as her son nodded.

His mother had left the room as he looked down at his hand as he channelled earth chakra into to it. He watched as the hand's complexion turned darker than usually. He wondered if he could channel fire and water chakra the same way.

When it came to his own chakra…he had to admit that he didn't have much time to experiment with it due to school and the laws about using quirks outside of the privacy of your own home.

Sure he did use his quirk in private areas such as the beach when it had junk on it, as well as at the spot where he first used his fire chakra.

Now that he was trying to get into a hero school, he had to increase the training of his quirk, as well as the experimentation.

Now that he thought about it. He only channelled earth, fire and water chakra…while his eyes didn't require one of those elements.

Could he just channel chakra as it is? Could he channel pure chakra by itself without any elements? Speaking of elements, if he could channel earth, water and fire…would that mean he would be able to channel wind too?

Would that also mean he could channel other elements? When it came to the basic elements, there was earth, water, fire and wind. However many different countries had a fifth element.

The possibility of many different elements, using chakra without any of the elements that he knew of…he was definitely looking forward to experimentation.

"Izuku!" he turned to face his mother who held an envelope. "It's here."

He took the envelope from his mother's hands as he went into his room. Holding the envelope with the U.A symbol, he opened it as he pre-recorded message played.

* * *

Izuku walked out of his room and gave his mother a smile.

"Izuku?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"I got in." was all he said before he found himself wrapped in his mother's arms.

"Congratulations, Izuku!"

"Hehe thanks."

* * *

The next day Izuku was up early, much earlier than usual. He left a note on the fridge so his mother wouldn't freak out when she noticed he wasn't here.

...Actually it was the same note he had used in the past…

After closing the locked door behind him, he headed off to a secluded location where he could practice in private.

Once he got to an isolated place, he began to train.

Izuku was currently wearing his training uniform. He wore a black gi with short sleeves, black hakama, fingerless gloves and wraps on his ankles.

It was time to experiment with chakra.

From a nearby pond, he was able to use the water from that to form into a snake before he went to train with earth.

There was some time before the day he official started Yuuei, and he intended on getting as much experimentation in as he could.

"Okay…so if my earth is strong against water and that's strong against fire…that would mean fire would beat wind, logically." He said as he flexed his fingers. "But what would that beat? Because it sure won't beat earth…"

"…Lightning?" he wondered. "It would make sense seeing as lightning can travel through earth."

That would make a complete circle of his elements. He had to wonder what pure chakra would be classified as.

Maybe he'll experiment more before he found a way to classify it…

Right now he could incorporate his techniques into the elements like when he created the water snake, he could also incorporate it into his close quarters combat seeing as he can use earth chakra in his arms.

That also went for his gentle fist as he could use chakra to make it more effective.

He sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. He remembered Megumi's words when it came to his abilities.

While there was a limit to what he could possibly do, and of course his reserves, right now it was akin to imagination or Momo's quirk.

If Momo wanted to make a shield, she could just make a shield.

If she wanted to create a unique design on the shield, then she can create a shield with that same design through…her imagination.

…Imagination…

Izuku knew what he had to do. He had to get more creative in his usage of chakra.

His eyes flung open as he placed a hand on the ground before a cane or rather a staff came up from the ground.

He grabbed the staff as he stood before twisting the staff as he slammed his foot down as columns of earth sprouted out from the ground.

He didn't have any training dummies, so these columns would have to do.

* * *

Broken columns scattered the area. A powerful gale blew through the same area.

Izuku stood as his hands were clasped together as he compressed wind chakra and transformed it into the powerful gale that blew through before.

Due to the training, his gi became slightly loose.

He sat down as the sun shone brightly overhead. "I think I made some decent progress." He glanced around the area of broken rubble.

He had made a decent amount of progress this morning when he worked on earth abilities and his wind was off to a good start.

"Man…I'm hungry…better head back…" he stood up after fixing up his gi and headed back towards home.

* * *

The days passed as Izuku made it a routine to head out into the area where he usually trained.

He did want to try some pure non-elemental chakra training, but some of the ideas required…a second and willingly volunteer.

But now it was the first day of high school, more specifically the first day of learning to become a hero.

Now Izuku was dressed in the U.A uniform as he headed towards the door. "I'm leaving now." He said as he said goodbye to his mother as he headed off to U.A.

He looked around the building, looking for the classroom 1-A. The building was truly large and the door to the classroom just furthered that statement.

Upon opening the door he saw the classroom…and the students.

"Don't put your legs on the desk!" the one with glasses said to another student. "Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?!"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so." The teen with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes said with his feet on the desk. "Which middle school are you from anyway, you two-bit extra?!"

"A private sch-ahem. I'm from Soumei junior high school." He said. "The name's Tenya Iida."

"Soumei~?! Well aren't you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!"

"What nerve! You want to be a hero?!" the glasses wearing turned to see Izuku walk in…before making a line towards him. "Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from Soumei-"

"I overheard…I'm Izuku Midoriya." He greeted. "…Nice to meet you, Iida."

"Midoriya…I must hand it to you." Iida said. "You divined the actual nature of the practical skills exam, didn't you? I was blind to it!"

As Iida continued, Izuku just stared. " _He's overreacting…_ "

Then a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round brown eyes walked in. She sported two long locks of hair besides her face and a short bob at the back.

"Oh hey, it's you!" She said. "Looks like we're in the same class, by the way, you took out that giant robot like it was nothing!"

"Um…"

"I wonder if today's the ceremony? Or is it guidance counsellor stuff today? Oh, and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!"

"I don't know…but I think we should get to our seats…"

"Yes, I agree with Midoriya." Iida said. "It will be disrespectful to whoever our teacher is!"

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies, do it somewhere else." A large caterpillar said. Causing the three to look down at the ground…sadly it wasn't a large caterpillar but a man in a sleeping bag. "This is the department of heroics!"

However as he said that he had taken out a juice box and immediately drank all of it in a single suck...

The man in a sleeping bag stood up and got out of the sleeping bag. "Hmm, it took you eight seconds to quiet down." He said. "Life is short, kids. You're always lacking in common sense. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleasure meeting you…"

Their homeroom teacher had shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in the front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small moustache. He wore a dark, long-sleeved shirt and black pants with a scarf made up of dozens of loose bands around his neck at all times.

"Get changed into your PE uniforms immediately and then shove off to the PE grounds." He said.

* * *

"A quirk apprehension test?!" nearly everyone asked.

"What about the ceremony? And the guidance counsellor meeting?!" the brown haired girl asked.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Aizawa said. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus…well, that freedom foes for us senseis, too."

"Softball pitch, standing long jump, fifty meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises, seated toe-touch." He listed off. "These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks." He turned to the class as he reached to find something.

"The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of the MEXT." He turned to the ash blond from before. "Bakugou, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." The ash blond said.

"Try using your quirk this time around." The washed up teacher said as he threw him a softball. "As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

"You got it." He then threw the ball high into the air. "DIE!"

" _Die?_ " was everyone's thought.

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." Aizawa said as he showed them Bakugou's pitch of seven hundred and five meters. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your hero foundation."

"Awesome! That looks so fun!"

"Seven hundred and five meter? Unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now? That's the department of heroics for you!"

"It looks fun…you say?" Aizawa asked. It was like something snapped as the air around their teacher…changed.

Almost as if…he was leaking the intent to kill.

"So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" he asked as the killing intent seemed to double. "All right then. In that case, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged hopeless…and instantly expelled."

"Our freedom means we dispense with students as we please! Welcome, to this…department of heroics!"

"The kid who ranks last…gets expelled…?" the brown haired girl asked. "This is our first day here! But even if it weren't…that's just too unreasonable!"

"Natural disasters…massive accidents…ego-mad villains…all kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan's now positively drenched in unreasonable." The teacher said with half lidded eyes. "And it's our job as heroes to reverse it all, and restore reason. If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at Yuuei is one hardship after the next."

"This is Plus Ultra." He told them. "I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

"Now then, that was the demonstration." He continued. "Time to step up to the plate…"

Soon everyone went to get ready for the fifty meter dash.

"Seems we are in the same class Momo." The green haired teen said. "That's good."

Momo smiled. "It's good that we're in the same class." Her smiled died down a little bit. "Sorry about the recommendation thing..."

Izuku blinked but smiled. "It's fine Momo." He said. "You were recommended for a reason."

"But still…"

"It's perfectly fine." He reassured her. "Besides, if I got a recommendation I would rather go through a test though, it was fun to use my quirk in combat."

"You know, you could have gotten one too."

"That's in the past Momo." He waved it off.

"That's because of your quirk really." She said giving him a look. "Just by the name, it's sure to get people confused on what it could do. That and you rarely showed it off in school, only out of school in private."

Izuku thought about it. "As I said, its in the past now. Nothing we can do unless there's a time travelling quirk." They watched as Aizawa called the first pair over to the first trial. "It seems we're starting these trials now."

"Are you going to actively show your quirk now?"

"Are you?"

"If I need to use it I will."

"Do you think he was serious about the expulsion?"

"…I don't think so." She said…while trying not to look unsure.

" _That's expression of yours isn't helping!_ "

* * *

The first trial was the fifty meter dash.

Iida easily got a time of three point four seconds thanks to his quirk Engine…which was kind of explanatory once you saw his legs…

The brown haired girl had touched her shoes before running and gotten a time of seven point fifteen seconds. Her quirk was Zero Gravity.

A blonde haired youth used his quirk called navel laser…it was also pretty explanatory…

" _The pushing of your quirks to their utmost limits shows me how much room for growth each of them has and allows me to take not of what they can and can't do just yet._ " Aizawa thought as he watched as the next pair of runners went up. " _Let's see how you runts use your creativity to keep yourselves afloat!_ "

Bakugou had crossed his arms and was ready to go as Izuku got into the running position.

" _Hm…I can channel chakra into my legs…but I could do the same with wind chakra._ " He thought. " _And I can also use wind chakra to push me from behind…_ "

He gathered the wind chakra before both of the launched off.

Bakugou had created explosions from his palms as Izuku used the wind chakra to give him a boost, especially from wind from behind.

"Four point fifteen seconds." The machine beeped.

" _I wonder if that was too much…or should I used much more chakra…_ " he thought to himself as he proceed to the next 'trial' that laid in wait. He had plenty of chakra left to spare and he wondered if he should rather he should be in the middle or use more and appear higher up on the scores…

* * *

The second trial was the grip strength test.

Instead of channelling earth chakra, he channelled pure chakra. He was quite curious to see if pure chakra would do with grip strength.

He looked down to see the numbers…and was genuinely impressed. It was nowhere near the tall teen with the tentacle-like arms, but he did manage to get close to the hundred point mark, he briefly wondered if his earth could make it go farther…

* * *

The third trial was the standing long jump.

Izuku gathered his wind chakra and the same as the fifty meter dash, jumped with the boost of the wind at his back and landed much further than he had anticipated.

He immediately went onto the fourth trial which was the sustained sideways jumps.

A very short teen used his quirk to jump back and forth between orbs that repelled him back and forth.

Izuku had to just jump side to side normally. The non-elemental chakra boosted his side to side jumping somewhat.

But he wasn't really that confident in it.

The fifth trial was the pitch.

The brown haired girl used her zero gravity quirk to send the softball practically out of orbit.

She scored infinity.

"Infinity?!" one said. "Holy cow! She got infinity!"

Now it was Izuku's turn to throw the ball. He was quite positive that even if he failed this one, he did pretty well with the past four trials, and the next three could be the same.

He didn't know that if his chakra would work for throwing. Grip maybe, but not throwing…unless…

He could use his chakra on the softball.

He could also do the same before like the long jump but focused on the ball rather than himself.

And with the gathering of chakra he got into position…and then threw the softball as it sailed with the wind pushing it further than before.

After getting his score, he walked off.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he watched Izuku walk off. Out of all the students, he had seen all of them use their quirk at least once during the whole test.

However, he saw Izuku during entrance exams…and he had to say, he wasn't showing his quirk.

He could control fire, water and do something with his arm causing to make it darker and stronger. Then he could see where the robots where, including the gimmick robot.

He clearly said-no he didn't say anything about the use of quirks…

Shame…

But…since everyone else was using their quirks…well at least once then it should be fair if Midoriya was also using his quirk too.

As Izuku was about to walk to the next trial, Aizawa had stopped him using his scarf which was a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers.

Izuku saw that his eyes went red. He knew who he was simply by the use of weapon and quirk.

Aizawa could erase the quirk of anyone that he looks at but when he blinks the effect turns off. "Midoriya. I understand that you want to keep your quirk somewhat hidden, but everyone else is using their quirk at least once." He said. "I have temporary turned your quirk off. I want you to use it once during the tests. I realize I haven't mentioned it, but with a quirk like yours you could say I'm curious."

"Erase…my quirk?" Izuku's tone changed and Aizawa noticed.

"Yes, I-"

However the veins around Izuku suddenly bulged as he gave Aizawa a blank yet menacing stare. "Are you…trying to take my chakra?" he asked and if was the same as when he threatened the student with the lowest mark of being expelled.

Killing intent!

However it was simply directed at him seeing as no one else felt it.

It…was odd.

From what he seen during the exams, this…this wasn't Midoriya.

" _The veins around his eyes bulged…so that's his quirk which allowed him to look through walls…_ " Aizawa thought before his eyes widened. " _Wait? He shouldn't be able to use his quirk! Unless I blinked without…no, I didn't blink…why wasn't it erased? Is it simply too strong? Or…did I take out just one part of his quirk?_ "

However he saw that Izuku blinked and came to his senses as he rubbed the side of his head. "Sorry, sensei." He said. "But…I was using my quirk during the trials."

"Really?" he asked. "Just…what is your quirk?" he asked as he retracted his scarf and blinked.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain here and now, but it has many uses."

"Oh? Well anyway, continue on."

Aizawa watched as Izuku walked onto the next trial. " _He seemed…almost protective._ "

* * *

Soon the trials came to an end as Aizawa showed the scores.

"Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing was a lie." He said much to the shock of the class. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

"C'mon guys, use your brains. Of course it was just a ruse." Momo said.

"And…right. Yep. With that, it's over." The homeroom teacher said. "Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom so give them an once-over."

They all watched as their homeroom teacher walked away.

Probably suffering withdrawal symptoms of not being in his sleeping bag…

* * *

"Is there a problem?" a mouse asked, or rather an animal with the face of a bear, nose and tail of a mouse and dog paws asked. The male animal also had a scar going across his right eye. He wore an elegant suit with large shoes.

This was the principal of U.A.

"…Well, there's something that worries me…" an extremely tall and overly-muscular man, who resembled an American superhero said. He had blue eyes and blonde hair with two spikes of hair pointing up similar to that of a V for victory sign.

"Well what seems to be bothering you All Might?"

"Well…Mr Principal…my concerns is on one of the students…actually."

"Oh? Which one is that?"

"…Well it's his quirk that worries me." All Might said. "…The quirk of one Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

 **Aizawa's trials and a bit more chakra discovery and experimentation, as well as a new change within Izuku…**

 **Much like Kaguya, he is protective of his chakra.**

 **Especially when it comes to someone trying to take it, or a quirk like Aizawa's erase.**

 **AngelFaux: I fixed that thanks and for the other thing I apologize I meant that there is a pairing but I open to any suggestions.**

 **Ultima-owner: Eventually, but not for some time.**

 **AndiDuel: There's always the possibility of him awakening it. *Wink* I also have a plan for One for All.**

 **Zero-san-sama: I will be doing something different yet similar with Izuku. He will eventually be able to manipulate those. Thank you and I do have a plan in store for One for All.**

 **Edboy4926: Well, yes, but much later.**

 **Zero: Thank you, also I'll keep that in mind. Just by reading that gave me an idea…**

 **You know…after reading up on the early chapters where Izuku is being the narrator reflecting back on the past…he brought up like he was talking to All Might…and when one of the recent chapters explaining something about All Might…it brought up a lot of thoughts about what would be revealed in the future.**


	4. Trial of Battle

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 4: Trial of Battle

"All right, class, tell me where the mistake is in this next English sentence example…" Present Mic said as he was teaching the class. "Who knows the answer? Everybody hands up and raise them high!"

Despite being a classroom to learn how to be a hero, that didn't mean that they should be neglecting normal studies.

Throughout the day, they attended lessons that would be expected in a normal high school but now…

"IT'S ME!" a loud voice belonging to the number one hero said. "…COMING THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"I can't believe it! All Might's really gonna be teaching us!" one student said.

"That design's so silver age!" another brought up.

"That art style clashes so much it's giving me goosebumps…"

"Foundational hero studies!" he said as he got into a pose. "For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!"

He then held out a sign with the world battle on it. "Let's jump right in with this! The trial of battle!" upon saying that, the class got pumped.

"And to go with your first battle…we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!"

The side of the wall opened up to reveal numbers corresponding to the student's seat numbers.

"Our battle gear! Awesome!" they cheered.

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at grounds Beta." All Might said. "The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls."

He stopped at the door with one last look towards the students. "And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially heroes!"

* * *

Everyone was in there hero outfit as Izuku walked out to the beta grounds.

"All right, let's see what you're made of you embryos!" All Might shouted. "It's time for the trial of battle!"

As Izuku listened to the number one hero, he stood next to Momo.

"You know, you kind of look like a ninja with that getup." Momo said as she saw her friend's costume.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt which sported a face mask that covered the lower half of his face, long black pants and matching boots. He also had a steel grey flack jacket as armour, metal arm guards and fingerless black gloves that went to his biceps. Over this he wore a long-sleeved dark green coat with a black flame pattern around the hem, around the wrists of the loose sleeves and around the edge of the hood that was currently pulled up over his head.

"Really?" he asked as he fiddled with the face mask and hood. "I can see you had your quirk in mind when creating your costume."

Momo wore a simple red, skin-tight outfit that exposed most of her torso, arms and legs, with a large belt. This allowed her to use her quirk much more easily.

"Yes, it does allow me to use my quirk more efficiently." She said.

"You'll see in fact, take two steps and you'll be there!" All Might's voice boomed. "This will be an indoor battle trial!"

The class was practically enraptured as All Might continued. "Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors."

"Imprisonment…house arrest…the black market…in this hero saturated society, why any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!" he's voice boomed. "For this test, you'll separate into villain and hero groups, for a two-on-two team battle!"

"What about the foundational training?" asked a short, slim girl with a frog-like appearance with long, dark teal hair which was tied into a bow on her back. She also had very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes.

Her hero costume was a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wore goggles on her head, gloves and boots with frog-like designs.

"This is foundational training!" All Might replied. "Only this time, there won't be any robots so it'd of been okay to just destroy!

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?" asked Momo.

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?" Bakugou asked. He wore a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also had a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. The sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. He also wore a belt which also carried grenades and had a hero mask on his face that had a large, flare-shaped cloth.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's exercise?" asked the brown haired gravity girl which he learnt that her name was Ochako Uraraka.

She wore a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them.

"If we're separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?" asked Iida. He wore a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armour, including a helmet that covers his entire head, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. His costume also included specialized metal boots that extended up past his knees which were specialized for his quirk.

"Doesn't this cape look killer on me…?" asked the navel laser user. He had a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes. His costume is violet in colour, having the shape of a lean knight's armour with a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allowed him to use his quirk with a wing shaped visor.

"Hnn~ I can't hear you if you speak all at once!" the number one hero pulled out a crib sheet as he read off it. "For this training, we'll have some villains guarding a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late!"

"If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win." He put the crib sheet away as he pulled up a lottery box. "Your team-mates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!"

"Is that really how we'll do it?!" Iida asked.

"Well, some heroes are forced to team up with other heroes they might not know very well." Izuku said. "It might be testing that."

"I see! Please continue!"

"Let's get this underway!" All Might raised his fist into the air. "Come and take turns with the lottery!"

* * *

Soon the students were paired up with one another.

Team A was Momo and Uraraka.

Team B was Iida and the teen with the laser navel quirk, he's name was Yuuga Aoyama.

Team C was Bakugou and a red haired teen named Eijirou Kirishima. Kirishima had spiky red hair that looks like horns and a scar above his right eye which kind of looked like a single long eyelash. He wore a vest that consisted of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered. He wore what seemed like a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an R belt. He also wore a mask around his mouth.

Team D was the frog-like girl, Tsuyu Asui and a girl named Mina Ashido. Ashido had pink skin and short, messy light pink hair. Her eyes had black sclera and yellow irises as well as having two yellow horns on her forehead. Her hero costume consisted of a sleeveless purple-and-teal unitard with a camouflage-like design over which she wears a sleeveless cropped jacket with fur-trimming along with purple boots with yellow padding.

Team E was Izuku and he was paired up with Kyouka Jirou, a girl with short purple hair and asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature was her plug-like earlobes. She wore a black jacket, a long peach-coloured shirt, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sported two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes and a plain black choker.

Team F was Kouji Kouda, a tall and muscular teen with his head having the form of a rock, which was unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head with a square shaped jaw. He wore yellow with red lining shoes and his outfit was primarily yellow with some red which looked like a short sleeved yellow and red shirt with what looked like teeth on the front and yellow shorts. He was paired up with Hanta Sero, Sero was a tall, lean teenager with dark, shoulder-length hair. He sported almond-shaped eyes and a simplistic-looking grin. His outfit was a full-body suit with a futuristic design, similar to that of a biker uniform and a helmet that looked like a cross between a motorcycle helmet and a tape dispenser.

Team G was a completely invisible girl named Tooru Hagakure…her hero outfit seemed to be gloves and boots…huh. She was paired with Mezou Shouji. Shouji was very tall with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wore a mask that covers all his features below his eyes and had six arms that were connected kind of like bat wings in a sense. He wore a sleeveless light blue shirt with a connecting dark blue face mask, long light blue pants with dark blue stripes on the sides and dark blue boots along with a dark blue belt with a gold buckle with the design sharing the same pattern as the six silver ones on his shirt.

Team H was Mashirao Ojiro, he was a teen with blonde hair, very small eyes, muscular build and a large tail with a hairy tip. He wore a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail. He was teamed up with Fumikage Tokoyami, a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky 'hair' with red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. His hero costume consisted of a dark cloak that covered the rest of his outfit that went from his neck down to his ankles.

Team I was the short purple haired boy named Minoru Mineta whose hair resembled grapes. He wore a very simplistic purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves. He was paired with Rikidou Satou, a very muscular teen with rather full lips and black, spiky hair. His outfit consisted of a yellow-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out, he also wore white gloves and boots along with a utility belt around his waist.

Team J consisted of Shouto Todoroki, a teen with bicoloured hair with the right side being white and the left side being red. He had a burn over his left eye and possessed heterochromia with his left eye being green and his right eye being black. He wore a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots and a gold-coloured combat vest, however on his left side was covered in ice. He was paired up with Denki Kaminari, a teen with blond hair with black lightning shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. He wore a black jacket that was open with white lightning patterns with a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with a lightning pattern running down each leg and a headset.

"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following!" All Might said as he reached into two different boxes, one labelled heroes and the other labelled villains.

All Might held up two balls. "Team E will be the heroes! And Team G will be the villains!"

"This scenario has the villains inside the building first! Then, after five minutes, the heroes will be let in as well! Everyone else will be able to watch what unfolds through the surveillance cameras!" All Might then turned to the two pairs that would were going to duke it out. "This will allow young Hagakure and Shouji to get inside the heads of villainkind! This is a practical training exercise! So go all out without fear of injury! …Though naturally we'll cut it short if things get out of hand."

Then the two teams went towards the building they would be using. As Izuku walked he could swear that a pair of eyes was on him…and not the good kind.

* * *

"It seems like it's about to start." Izuku muttered before turning to face his ally. "I'll take care of Hagakure."

Jirou raised an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked as she removed her extended earlobe from the wall. "Also, there on the fourth floor."

"You can tell where they both are but you need your earlobes in the walls don't you?" he asked. "That will limit your movement and I believe that Hagakure will take off her shoes and gloves and use her invisibility to her advantage."

"I can locate her without much difficulty."

"Then I'm left with Shouji?"

Izuku nodded. "I believe you can take him down." Izuku gave her an upside down smile with his eyes. "Shouji was in the same area as me during the entrance exam and I saw him on top of a building using his quirk. With those boots of yours, you got this in the bag."

Then they were allowed to go into the building.

* * *

In the same building, the class were watching the monitors of the fight that was about to begin. All Might was also there holding a clipboard ready to grade the students.

His eyes were specifically on Izuku, especially with the type of quirk he had.

His mind wandered off to the conversation he had with Nedzu, the principal of U.A.

* * *

"Midoriya's quirk?" asked Nedzu as he took a sip of tea. "What seems to be the problem? Is it because…of your arch enemy?"

All Might nodded. "Yes, just by seeing his quirk, I fear that he has connections to him or even worse, his successor."

"I understand your concern." Nedzu said. "However I doubt that Midoriya is the successor of your arch nemesis."

The small mouse took a sip of his tea. "Besides, they are plenty of quirks that share similarities." He pointed out. "Multiple elemental quirks such as fire manipulation, water manipulation and lightning manipulation exist. It isn't too farfetched to say that his quirk is similar."

"Your right principal…"

"And, All Might, we have confirmation about his quirk." The small mouse pulled out a file from in between the couch cushions. "Midoriya's quirk is called chakra. However it doesn't forcefully take quirks, but rather creates them in a way using a unique energy."

"I see!"

"Yes, young Midoriya's quirk allows him to manipulate that energy into whatever he wishes. This is why he can use abilities such as fire and water, the energy he calls chakra fuels his techniques."

"But what can he exactly do with them? To what extent?" the hero asked.

"We don't know. Not even young Midoriya himself knows the limit." The principal put the file back into the couch. "Plus those who know of his quirk are his parents and the Yaoyorozu family."

"Yaoyorozu? As in Momo Yaoyorozu, one of the few who got in through official recommendations?"

"The one in the same!" the principal smiled. "And besides, we are teachers of a school, All Might."

"It's our job to guide our students down the right path. And in a school of heroes, we have to guide our students properly but sternly into becoming great heroes and avoid the path to becoming a villain."

The number one hero gave his iconic smile. "Your absolutely right, Mr Principal!"

* * *

" _Yes, guide them down the path to be a hero._ " The number one hero thought. He then signalled the beginning of the fight.

* * *

Izuku and Jirou had successfully infiltrated the building as Izuku activated his Byakugan.

He could see every room of the building. "I'm going after Hagakure." He said. "Good luck, Jirou."

The punk girl nodded as they separated.

Izuku had gotten to the same floor as Hagakure as he saw her bone structure sneak around.

Positioning himself behind the wall, he covered his arm in earth chakra before he punched the wall with his darkened arm.

He heard the invisible girl shriek before she made her way away from him. He didn't need to turn his head to see her, and it seemed she was going to perform a sneak attack.

It was time to be deceptive.

"Damn…I thought Jirou said she was here…" he said while sounding disappointed. He made sure to not let her into his blind spot…and when she got close, he sprung into action.

Using his unique fighting style of gentle fist, he attacked the invisible girl.

" _He…He knows where I am?_ " she thought to herself.

"I can see you plain as day with these eyes of mine." Izuku told her. "This is my Eight Trigrams."

Then the strikes directed at her arms and legs came. "Two palms…four palms…eight palms…sixteen palms…" after the sixteenth hit he stopped.

"I…I can't move my arms…or legs…"

"That was my Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms." He told her. "That technique along with my fighting style the Gentle Fist focuses on paralysing when attacking your pressure points."

Izuku then went to capture Hagakure…

However under his face mask…he was quite red.

* * *

Jirou had just split up with Izuku as she went towards Shouji, who was guarding the bomb.

She used her quirk Earphone Jack as she heard Shouji's movements…and he definitely heard hers.

His quirk Dupli-Arms allowed him to replicate parts of his body such as his mouth, ears and eyes, however they were more enhanced version of the original hence the gripping strength…and more acute hearing.

Jirou took her earlobes out of the wall and into her boots. " _He said I got this in the bag…but that's only if he still has his ears out on his arms._ "

She peeked around the corner as Shouji stood in front of the bomb. He had his ears out but then a large crashing sound was heard through the building.

Shouji was caught off guard when as soon as he focused on the sound, Jirou came in with the earlobe jacks in her boots and fired high pitched sound at Shouji and due to his acute hearing ears…

Well…it was painful.

He had replaced the ears with fists and got into a protective stance with the bomb behind him. He couldn't shake the ringing and before anything could happen.

"And that's it!" All Might said. "The hero team has won!"

" _He captured Hagakure?_ " Shouji thought as he lowered his arms.

" _So he really could see her despite being invisible._ " Were the punk girl thought on the matter. She looked back to Shouji who nodded as they both began to leave after picking up a pair of shoes and gloves.

She knew that in a fist fight that Shouji had the upper hand, so she was glad that Midoriya had caught Hagakure before then.

* * *

All Might turned to the group as the four who participated stood in a line. "Well done you four. Even if this match was indeed short, it also shows that we cannot give villains any time!" he turned to the rest of the class. "Now, who would care to explain the why the match ended in Team E's favour?"

Momo was the only one that raised her hand. "It was because of Hagakure had the misfortune to go up against Izuku." She said. "While Hagakure's use of invisibility was a good tactic, it was useless against Izuku due to his eyes being able to 'see' her bone structure as well through walls."

Once Momo said that Izuku could see through walls, Kaminari and Mineta's head shot up.

"And what of young Shouji and Jirou?" the hero asked.

"In a fist fight, Shouji would have won but he was also susceptible to any high pitched sound attacks when using his quirk to locate both Izuku and Jirou through sound. This allowed Jirou to throw him off his feet for a while."

"Good job!" All Might gave her the thumbs up. "Now, onto the next pairs…!"

* * *

The day came to a close shortly after the trial of battle concluded. They all watched the battles play out and the discovery of some of each other's quirks.

They spent some free time in the classroom to get to know each other more, as well as more official introductions with one another.

Izuku…noticed that Kaminari and Mineta tried a little bit too hard to be chummy old friends with him…

They were properly slapped down afterwards…

Now after the school day ended as Izuku walked with Momo.

"Izuku…are you okay?" she asked with concern at seeing the somewhat vacant look on his face.

"Oh? Me? I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Perfectly fine…!"

"That's not the look of 'I found a new application to my quirk'…" she narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? You're getting redder."

"I assure you I'm fine!"

* * *

"Have you seen this?" a shadow-like figure asked. "He's become a teacher…"

"Hey…what do you think would happen once the symbol of peace got snuffed out by villains?" a male with a hand over his face asked.

As he asked, a large black humanoid stood in the same room, unmoving, unblinking. It had his brain exposed and his mouth was similar to a bird's beak.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

 **Izuku's hero outfit is basically a combination of ANBU Kakashi and Naruto's Sage Coat.**


	5. Trial of Rescue

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 5: Trial of Rescue

As the students entered the U.A, a lot of news reporters where there, asking students questions…mainly about the number one hero All Might…

Thankfully Aizawa was there. "The man is off duty now." He said. "You're interfering with our lessons here, so kindly vacate the premises."

However, when the reporters tried to get in, the gates forcefully closed, stopping any entry into the school.

However as some of the news reporters were displaying their anger…one within the crowd, smirked.

* * *

"Hope you're rested from yesterday's battle trial." Aizawa said. "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation."

"Bakugou. Stop acting like a seven year old. You're wasting your own talent." He told Bakugou after what happened during his battle trial.

It seemed that Bakugou didn't mix well with Todoroki…and a bit with Kirishima.

"…I know."

"Now let's get on with the homeroom notices…I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but…" he didn't finish immediately, probably for tension.

" _What now…?! Another pop test?!_ " the class thought.

"We need to pick a class president."

"Finally, something school-like!" a majority of the students shouted.

And then the floodgates opened…

"OH! OH! I WANNA BE CLASS PRESIDENT! PICK ME!" shouted Kirishima.

"I wanna do it too." Jirou raised her hand.

"My manifesto as president: all girls must expose thirty centimetres of thigh!" yelled the perverted Mineta.

"Oh, you must mean the position that exists for me." Aoyama said as he…sparkled.

"That's like a leader position! I'll do it! Me, me!" the pink haired Ashido practically bounced.

"LET ME DO IT!" Bakugou said as steam came out of his nostrils like a raging bull.

"BE QUIET!" a rather loud voice got their attention as everyone turned to Iida. "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can!"

"It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you…the only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people! Which is why this must be settled by a vote!" despite his speech…his hand was really high in the air.

"He's really being really lofty, ain't he?! With that proposal!" the louder group shouted.

"It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other." Asui said.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima added.

"And that's precisely why the person who does manage to earn multiple votes will be the truly appropriate person for the job, no?" the bespectacled teen asked. "Is that right, sensei?!"

"As long as you all decide by the deadline, anything's fine." Aizawa said as he was already in his sleeping bag.

And then everyone began to vote.

* * *

When the voting ended, almost everyone voted for themselves.

"Wow, I got three votes." Momo glanced at the votes. She knew one of the votes would have been from Izuku…but the other one? She didn't know.

"I-I got two?" Iida asked as he stared at the blackboard. "I didn't vote for myself…"

"So then it's president Yaoyorozu and vice-president Iida." Aizawa said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

It took some time for Iida to come out of his shock.

* * *

It was now lunch as the students got their meals from the cooking hero, Lunch-Rush.

"So Iida, vice-president? I hope you treat us well." Izuku said. During their breaks, he either hanged out with Momo or he hanged out with Iida and Uraraka.

"I will do my best to meet both of your expectations." The vice-president said. "But I wonder who voted for me?"

"Huh? Didn't you vote for yourself?" the gravity changer asked as she ate her rice. "I voted for you!"

"I didn't vote for myself…I wonder who voted for me?"

"Who knows?" Izuku shrugged.

"But anyways, you'll do great!" Uraraka encouraged. "Are you from an upper-crust family?"

" _That…was blunt…_ " Izuku watched as Iida revealed his family.

"I don't like it when it's brought attention to but if I must talk about such things…then yes. I'm from a family that's been in heroics for generations." He told the two. "Currently, I am the second son."

"Do you know of Turbo Hero Ingenium?" he asked the two.

Izuku nodded. "I do. It's the popular hero office in Tokyo that has hired over sixty-five sidekicks."

"You're quite knowledgeable…but that's correct! And he's my big brother!" Iida said with pride as he pushed his glasses up. "He's a beloved pro hero who prizes the rules and guides the people! And I aspire to be a hero like him one day. As such, I will do my best as vice-president."

Izuku and Uraraka shared a look with one another and back to Iida and smiled at him much to his confusion.

"I think that's the first time you smiled, Iida!"

"Eh?! Is that true?! I smile too! All the time!" he defended himself.

"Nah, your pretty stoic." The green-black haired teen said as he pointed his chopsticks at Iida. "All around the clock, you're super serious."

"R-Really…?"

"Definitely!" the brown haired Uraraka nodded.

"At least lighten up a little bit." Izuku nodded sagely.

"I-I'll try…"

Then the sirens rang…or they rather blared.

"Security level three has been breached." The voice of the intercom said. "Students, please promptly evacuate."

"What's security level three?" asked Iida as everyone else sprang up and began to run for the exit.

"It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in three years!" one student said as he ran. "Come quickly, all of you."

However the way to the exit was…cramped.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Quit pushing!"

"Lay off, or I'll fall!"

"Quit pushing!"

"As expected of the pinnacle of education, their crisis response was swift!" Iida praised.

"Now is not the time, Iida." Izuku said as the trio were pushed through the crowd.

"What's this infiltration about?" Iida asked as Izuku activated his Byakugan.

With his eyes, he looked around and saw…the press?

"Iida!" he called out to the vice-president of his class.

"Izuku?" said person looked in Izuku's direction.

"It's the press!"

"The press?" he tried to get everyone to calm down, but they were too worried about getting out of there. " _Where are the teachers?! Do they have their hands full dealing with them? Where are the people who can tell all the kids here that everything's fine?! We've all fallen into a frenzy of panic!_ "

The bespectacled youth's mind went back to the when he watched Midoriya take out the gimmick and his older brother in action. "Uraraka! Make me float!"

"Huh?" she was confused at first as she caused Iida to float.

Iida pulled up his pant legs enough to use his quirk and landed above the exit sign.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! IT'S OKAY!" he shouted as he got everyone's attention. "IT'S JUST THE PRESS! THERE'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! IT'S OKAY! YOU'RE AT YUUEI! LET'S CONDUCT OURSELVES IN THE MANNER OF THOSE ENROLLED AT THE HIGHEST ACADEMIA!"

Then the police arrived as everything calmed down.

However, Nedzu along with two heroes looked at the gate the press had come in through.

"Could an ordinary reporter have done something like this?" asked one of the heroes.

"Some instigated this." Nedzu said. "Has some element of evil penetrated the grounds? Perhaps this was intended as a declaration of war…"

* * *

After the fiasco with the voting and then the press illegally trespassing, the days came and went before the class was now ready for their next lesson.

"For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today…it was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising me, All Might, and somebody else."

"Sensei! What'll we be doing?!" asked Sero.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster." He held a similar card to the one All Might showed but had rescue on it. "It's the trial of rescue!"

"Trial of rescue…sounds a bit difficult this time around…" Kaminari said.

"Totally!" the enthusiastic Ashido agreed with a bit too much excitement.

"C'mon dumbass, that's what a hero's whole job is! I'm chomping at the bit!" Kirishima grinned.

"If it's a flood, then that environment's my specialty." Asui said as she let out a happy croak shortly after.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Aizawa told his students as he opened the wall containing their costumes. "As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted to the task at hand, after all."

"The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all. Go get prepared."

Aizawa had already begun to leave as everyone got changed into their hero costumes and were now on their way to the bus.

"In order to get everyone seated smoothly on the bus, file into two lines according to your numbers." Iida blew a whistle.

Izuku messed with his long sleeves on his coat before pulling his head up to cover his head. With a quick pulse of his eyes, he saw in inside of the bus and silently chuckled.

When they got on the bus, Iida was looking down at the floor. "So it ended up being this kind of bus…"

"There was no point, huh?" Ashido asked to the depressed Iida.

"Hey Midoriya, I always say what I think no matter what's on my mind." Asui said out of the blue.

"Huh? Asui?" he looked over towards her.

"Call me Tsuyu."

"…Uh?"

"Your quirk…what is it exactly?" she asked looking him directly in his eyes.

Izuku gave her a somewhat nervous eye smile as he waved his hand. "My quirk is pretty simple…" he said. "Well…not really…I guess…"

He then fidgeted with his metal arm guards hidden under the long sleeves of his coat above his bicep-long gloves.

While he liked his quirk…he didn't know how his fellow peers would feel about it. He knew how Momo felt about it, but not his classmates. They definitely saw his different uses, but he didn't exactly know of all their quirks.

He was also kind of shocked that they didn't ask him about it during the trial of battle…but it seems that the other fights seemed to get their mind off it.

Who knows what kind of emotions they would have after finding out about it?

…Maybe he was thinking to hard about this.

Momo did say he did think to hard…

"I'm quite curious about your quirk too." Kirishima smiled. "I'm kinda jealous actually, it seems there's a lot you can do with one, and flashily too!"

He held out his arm as he hardened…kind of like rock. "My hardening power isn't bad for punch-ups, but I hate that it's just not that flashy."

Izuku eye smiled again. "Your quirk is great!" he kept his eye smile as Kirishima stopped the use of his quirk. "That'll be of great use to a pro-hero."

"Pros huh, but you know, heroics has a lot about it that's more like a popularity contest too, right?!" Ashido asked.

"My navel laser is both flashy and strong enough for the pro level." Aoyama said as he sparkled.

"But it'd be bad if your stomach collapsed!"

As soon as Ashido said that, the sparkling stopped.

"If we're talking about the double whammy of flashy and strong, you have mention Todoroki and Bakugou!" Ashido returned back to the main conversation. "And you're in the same boat, according from the entrance exam and trial of battle, your quirk is also strong and flashy."

" _I thought they forgot…_ " Izuku blinked as the conversation seemed to go back onto the topic of his quirk.

"Bakugou's always fuming, so he won't be popular." Asui said as Bakugou…was fuming for some reason while looking out the window.

He turned and snapped towards her. "YOU BITCH! I'LL BE POPULAR, TOO!"

"See?" the frog girl pointed at the grenade.

"It's only been a brief while since our socialization had commenced and yet already we have been made apodictically cognizant of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." Kaminari said which only served to piss off Bakugou more.

"Huh?!" he directed his hatred to Kaminari. "What the hell kinds vocabulary is that?! I'll fucking kill you!"

"What a vulgar conversation!" Momo looked on with Uraraka laughing.

"But they make me laugh!"

Izuku gave a small chuckle as Bakugou was like a dog barking at a postman.

"Don't you think it'll be great to be popular?" asked the invisible girl sitting next to him.

"Hm? Yeah it would…" Izuku scratched his cheek. "But…I don't think I want to be popular."

"Why?"

"It doesn't just sit right with me. It's not that can't handle the spotlight, I probably won't for a while…but it just doesn't feel right."

Hagakure tilted her head even though Izuku couldn't tell.

"We're almost there, settle down already…" Aizawa groaned.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Then the class of 1-A arrived at their location as they exited the bus and entered the large building.

"AMAZING! IS THIS U.S.J OR SOMETHING?" Some asked referring to Universal Studios Japan.

"Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, etc, etc." the other hero Aizawa-sensei mentioned said. "This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is…the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

" _It really is U.S.J!_ "

The hero was a seemingly large man but that could have been due to his costume, especially seeing as his legs were visibly thin. His costume consisted of a space suit, a helmet, and yellow boots.

This was Space Hero Thirteen.

"Hey, 13…where's All Might? He should be here around this time." Aizawa looked around and could only see 13.

"From what I was told, sensei…it looks as though he'd been out hero-ing while commuting up until his time was up." 13 whispered. "Now he's resting in the nap room."

"That guy's the height of irrational…" Aizawa mumbled. " _The day's not ruined, though…we have a backup plan._ "

"Oh well, shall we?"

"Before we begin, just one thing…or two…or three…or four…" 13 began.

" _They're increasing…_ "

"I'm certain you're all already quite aware, but my quirk is called Black Hole. No matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn into dust." 13 said as he flexed his hand.

"That quirk is really useful for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters." Izuku said as 13 nodded.

"Yes…it is, however, a power that could also easily be used to kill people." 13 said seriously. "And in that way, it's no different from the quirks of everyone here."

"Naturally, in this society of superhumans, quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their lawful use enforced. We cam tell at a glance that that is the make-up of this world. That being said please don't forget that each of you possesses a quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally." The space hero continued. "During Mr Aizawa's physical strength test you learned of your respective power's true potential and during All Might's trial of battle I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another."

"This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of human life! Your quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others! Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your quirks exist to help people!"

" _HE'S SO COOL!_ "

"That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!" 13 then bowed.

"That was awesome!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"All right, first thing's first…" Aizawa pointed to the training ground before he slowly turned as his eyes widened just as some sort of portal opened up...as villains poured out!

"HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa…no, Eraserhead shouted at his students. "13! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

"What is that?! Is this like that training at the entrance exam?" as Kirishima as Eraserhead put his goggles on.

"DON'T MOVE! THOSE ARE VILLAINS!"

"Eraserhead and Thirteen…" the shadow figure said. "According to the teacher's curriculum we procured yesterday…All Might was supposed to be here and yet…"

"I knew it. So yesterday was the doing of you louts…" Eraserhead got ready to battle.

"Where is he…we went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along…you can't tell me All Might…the symbol of peace…isn't here…" the maybe teen with the multiple hands on his body said.

Then in a creepy voice he said, "I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?"

Eraserhead jumped over the railing as soon as he heard his intentions.

He wouldn't allow that to happen.

"V-Villains?! Get out of here!" one of the students shouted.

"What kinda numbskull could think honest-to-god villains would be able to just waltz into the hero home base?!" another one also added.

"Sensei, what about the intruder alarm sensors?!" Momo asked.

"Of course we have some set up, but…!"

"Is this the only part of campus they've infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others, too…?" Todoroki asked. "Then that just means they must have one amongst their number who has a quirk that can do that. An isolated space away from the school building…at a time when there's a class scheduled…it may seem out of the question, but…they must have some solid objective. This isn't an ambush without some carefully planned scheme behind it."

"Thirteen, do the evacuation procedure! And try calling the school!" Eraserhead as he landed at the stairs kicking one of the villains away with ease. "These villains know how to get around the sensors! There's a chance there's an electrowave-type guy who'll try interfering! So Kaminari, try contacting Yuuei with your quirk too!" he took out another two.

"Will sensei be alright? There are a lot of them!" Ashido looked on.

"There's definitely too many of them!" Mineta panicked.

"A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves!" Aizawa said before he jumped again but this time, into the majority of the villains.

"Wasn't there supposed to be only Thirteen and All Might?!" one of the villains asked. "Who the hell's that?!"

"Buggered if I know! But he's seriously hurtling towards the majority of us by himself!"

"What a dumb shit!" the third said as he used his quirk…but nothing happened. "Huh? It won't shoot…"

Then the three were easily taken out by Aizawa.

"Ya bunch of morons! You can tell just by looking that's the quirk that erases other quirks! Eraserhead!" another villain said.

"It erases quirks?! Hehehe!" a large four armed rock like masked villain laughed. "Can you even erase mutant-shapes like us?!"

"Nope, no can do." The hero said as he punched the villain in the face. "It only works on emitter and transformation class quirks."

"Even so. Statistically, guys like you are stronger at close quarters combat where you can really excel." He said as he ducked another villain's fist as he pulled his scarf and pulled the mutant villain into three other villains. "…Which is why I have devised a counter-measure." He said as he faced the rest.

"His hand-to-hand combat skills, too, are commendable…furthermore, we cannot be just whose quirks he's 'erased', since his line of sight is hidden by those goggles." The messy grey haired villain said. "That is why even a mass allied against him is tasting defeat. Now I see. God, pro heroes are such a pain. If we were just any rabble, we wouldn't stand a chance."

* * *

Meanwhile as Aizawa was fending off the villains, 13 was evacuating the students…however it wasn't that easy…

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." The villain made of black mist said as he appeared before the hero and students.

" _Shit! In the blink of an eye, he…it seems he's the one who poses the biggest threat here!_ " Eraserhead thought as he saw the villain already in front of 13 and the students.

"Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance." The mist villain greeted. "I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei academy, the base of heroes."

"In order to engage with Mr All Might, the symbol of peace, we were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see." He said. "Was All Might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance, has something been altered? Ah well…setting that aside…this is my role."

As he said that, Bakugou and Kirishima attacked the mist villain with their quirks!

"Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Kirishima grinned which disappeared at the villain seemed unaffected.

"That was quite perilous." The villain said. "To be expected. Though you may be mere students, you are also the hero world's golden eggs."

"It's no use, just run!" 13 shouted. "Run, you two!" he then prepared to use his quirk.

13 held up his hand but it was too late as the villain's body surrounded the group.

"You will be scattered." The villain said as his mist body captured some of the students. "And tortured, and slain."

As soon as Izuku was engulfed in the shadowy fog, he was released just as fast. It didn't take long to realize that he was falling, and falling fast.


	6. Villain Invasion

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 6: Villain Invasion

Izuku was falling.

" _Warping! His quirk is warping!_ " he thought as he looked below him. "The flood zone…?"

At least it was better than falling onto solid ground and breaking your legs…

Clasping his hands together, he brought forth a powerful gale that was enough to push him closer to the boat that was in the flood zone.

Izuku pointed his legs forward as he prepared to enter the water, while he was closer to the boat, the gale wasn't strong enough to get him there seeing as he had little time to prepare.

He channelled his chakra into his legs, more so his feet for when he entered the water.

"I hope this works…" he muttered before a loud splash of water occurred once he hit the water's surface.

"Ha! It worked!"

Standing on the water's surface was Izuku himself, as if he was walking on water. " _Last time I tried this, I kept falling into the water due to uneven levels._ " He looked back towards the stairs. " _Now is not the time to be thinking of my quirk._ "

He stopped as he spotted a shark-like fin coming towards him.

" _Villains?! In the water too?!_ " he was taken out of his thoughts as a long tongue wrapped around his body.

"Midoriya."

Izuku was then pulled from the water and onto the ship where Tsuyu climbed up as she threw Mineta onto the boat.

"Thank you, Asui." Izuku gave an eye smile as she responded the same way she responded on the bus.

"Call me Tsuyu, and boy, are we in a pickle."

Thanks to Tsuyu Asui's quirk Frog-Form granted her frog-related abilities such as her leaping ability, wall clinging, fast swimming and of course her long tongue.

Did it get hot in here?

And many other frog-like abilities that she had yet to show.

"Well, there goes the curriculum." Izuku muttered. "It seems that yesterday's break-in by the media must have been a ploy to obtain information. Todoroki was right, they were watching for an opportunity to swoop in and now their preparations are complete."

"B-B-But! But, there's no way they'd kill All Might!" Mineta said as he recovered. "Once All Might arrives, he'll go like pow! And bam! And kablooie!"

"Mineta…they must have figured out some way to kill him." Tsuyu turned to face him. "Otherwise it'd be absurd if they went through all this trouble just to get flattened, no?"

"And it's not exactly beneath those bastards! They told us they'd torture us to death, remember? Will we really be able to hold out until All Might arrives? If he does come…will he be all right?" Tsuyu continued before Mineta turned to Izuku.

"M-M-Midoriya!" he said before both him and Tsuyu saw the eye smile on the only visible part of his face.

"Guys…" he said slowly. "No one's invincible. That goes for All Might too, but we should worry about ourselves, All Might can handle himself. He isn't the number one hero for nothing, right?"

The eye smile he gave the two seemed to raise their moral, more specifically Mineta. "Tsuyu, you want to know if we can hold out?" he asked getting a slow nod as the shark-man in the water surrounded the boat shouted. "Well, Tsuyu. I don't plan on any of us dying here."

The two watched as he walked to the side of the boat. "I'll clear this obstacle!" he turned back to the two with his face mask lowered. "Leave it to me!" he gave them a smile.

He then jumped the side of the ship as he gathered chakra.

"What's that kid doing?" asked one of the villains.

"Who cares!" the shark one said.

Izuku released a small stream of flames at the villains from his mouth forcing the villains to dive underwater.

Once the flames were gone, they came back up.

"Hey, kid. Are you an idi-" the villain stopped as he saw Izuku standing on top of the water with a smirk.

Suddenly, the waves started to move like crazy, and before they knew it, a giant, powerful eastern dragon made of water rose into the air before it came down at the villains.

The villains let out a painful groan as they were knocked around by the water dragon.

"Tsuyu!" he shouted out as the frog-girl's tongue wrapped around him. " _I haven't even tried this yet…but, here it goes…_ "

He held out his palm as Tsuyu leapt as he was taken off the water's surface. "Here goes nothing…" he muttered. " _Sorry Kaminari, but you're not the only lightning guy here if this works…_ "

As he flew threw the air, a small wave of electricity shot from his hands shocking the water and the villains within.

" _Even though that was a small amount…I think I overdid it…_ " Izuku thought as he saw one of the fried villains curse at him.

"Damn…brat…"

" _They're actually pretty sturdy!_ " he thought with wide eyes. " _Ah, they must of taken precaution in case of an electric quirk user so they used someone who used an electric absorption quirk. Maybe the quirk allowed one to place the shock absorption onto others to reduce the effects?_ "

" _However, despite the precaution, they didn't know someone like Tsuyu, whose quirk strives in the water, to appear here._ " He thought. " _So they took certain precautions to defend themselves, but don't know our quirks!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile the teen with the hands all over his body, mainly his face, looked towards the sight of the water dragon where it appeared briefly.

"Hm…" he hummed to himself.

"Urk!" the leading villain turned to one of his minions who fell onto the ground. The minion looked directly at leader of this attack.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But someone used an electric-based quirk at the water zone. Our guys are still breathing, however the electric absorption they absorbed was too much for them to contain, so it went back to me…"

The leading villain had already lost interest as he continued.

The minion collapsed to the floor. " _My electrical absorption gets weaker when I place a temporary barrier on a person…however, the more I use it, the weaker the barrier becomes for others._ " His eyes started to slowly close as he glanced to the other villains fighting Eraserhead. " _But once they are hit and their barrier is overloaded…then, all the electric damage they would have received redirects to me…and the amount the barrier absorbed…reflects back…on those…with the barrier…_ "

With that, the villain collapsed.

"Tch, how annoying." The masked villain mumbled. "The hell are you wasting time with that stupid monologue…?"

" _Hn, we are just here to kill the symbol of peace…that is all that matters. It doesn't matter how many bodies it takes._ "

He walked over the minion's unconscious body. " _You had a semi-decent quirk, too bad that it affects you when the barriers for others get overloaded. But, that still means we have those in the water zone active with some damage._ "

* * *

"God damn it!" one of the fried villains said…as they were all captured with what seemed to be purple grapes from the top of Mineta's head.

"At least that guy's quirk save us from being zapped alive." Another said.

"Yeah, but now we are trapped here!" a third shouted. "That means he'll shock us again if he wants to! And we can't escape!"

"But the quirk-"

"Shut up about the quirk!" the shark-like one said. "The guy who used it won't be able to use it on us again! Our barriers only absorbed a small amount and shocked us due to the overload! The main amount that should have fried us, transferred to the quirk-holder! It's a miracle we are alive!"

However while they were talking…

"Interesting, very interesting. So it was an electrical absorbing quirk." Izuku muttered before letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm glad I didn't accidentally kill them…I don't think I'd be able to take that…but it seems that the other guy took it hard."

It was a good thing that the villains took some precautions for their plan…otherwise they might have suffered more than just burns.

Lightning when it attacked a body of water like a pool could either do nothing, leave horrifying burns or death itself.

The precaution quirk just increased the odds of favouring the burns rather than death.

Izuku only put a small amount of chakra, or now lightning chakra, into his palms. He didn't know what would have happened, but it seems that thanks to the villains' plans, it resulted in no deaths for the villains.

He then wondered about the lightning chakra itself. Did it responded to his will to only shock and capture the villains? Or was it going to shock them regardless, death or not?

He had no idea, but now wasn't the time to reflect on such things.

There were villains attacking.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time the villains attacked, All Might was sitting on a lounge.

"Hmm…it won't connect to Thirteen or Aizawa…" he muttered. Unlike before, All Might wasn't buff as he usually was in the eyes of the public.

He was wearing a gold coloured suit and his hairstyle was much different. He was an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck. His hair was spiky, dishevelled with two bangs framing the sides of his face opposed to the hairstyle in his hero form. He even only had eyebrows in his hero form.

"…Whatever reason why, I suppose I'll relinquish my post as teacher after work hours are over. I did a very foolish thing. I'll go when school's ending, but what should I tell them all? I think I've got about ten minutes left in me!" he said as he suddenly buffed up. "Yes! I will be there!"

"Hold your horses!" Nedzu said as he opened the door.

"Mr Principal!"

"Yes! It's me, the guy you can't quite make out if he's a mouse, a dog or a bear! And of course proud principal!" he said as he walked in.

"I see your fur is very neat today as well!"

"It's the keratin! Humans just can't achieve this level of luster!" Nedzu then pulled out a tablet. "Putting that aside for now, look at this, you! Even after your arrival, there are still droves of evil-doers in this town, but that you'd rush off reflexively to wherever you hear there's danger is so like you! You really haven't changed at all from the old days."

"There are the effects of your wounds and complications. The limit of your heroics, you are still looking for a worthy heir. As long as society at large remains unenlightened about your predicaments, then the only place you can continue is here, at the place I recommended, as a teacher!" Nedzu pointed at the hero who was back to his true form. "Isn't it all right if you rest your tuchus here a bit more from now on?"

"Actually, you could have even attended today's lesson, if only for a short while, no? Of course you can take or leave my suggestions, but you did choose to undertake the position." The principal said as he crawled up onto the couch. "As such I'd be elated if you would continue to prioritize exercising your talents in the field of education! There are already dozens and dozens of heroes patrolling this city, after all."

"It's just as you say, principal…and that's why…I've already made preparations to head to U.S.J myself." All Might said as Nedzu began to pour tea.

"Well, if you go now, you'll only be putting yourself in a bind you'd have to return soon thereafter anyway, or am I mistaken? Why don't you just stay here, and I'll ply you with my humble educational theories while you take in some sustenance!" the super intelligent animal said before turning to All Might. "And…you still need to find a successor too…before it's too late."

"I know." All Might nodded. "I do have a person in mind. But I want to have a look at some others before I make my choice."

A serious looked appeared in his eyes. "I need to know that I am giving my power to the right person. They need to be the next symbol of peace after me."

"I know that's why I'm bringing it up." The mouse-dog-bear handed All Might a cup of tea. "Now, let's begin on the inherent vulnerabilities and burdens of navigating the line between hero and instructor…"

* * *

"Is everybody still here?! Can you confirm?!" shouted Iida.

"We're scattered and in disarray, but we're all in still within park limits." Shouji said as Iida couldn't get a response.

"He has the ability to attack people with a warp in space…and he can become intangible, too! Talk about hard to handle!" Sero said as the mist villain was still there.

"Class vice-president!" the space hero got the attention of Iida. "I entrust this to you! Please sash as fast as you can back to school and relay the following: Somehow, the alarms never triggered and our phones have lost reception. Our alarms operate by infrared rays…in spite of Aiza- Eraserhead cancelling quirks down below, their continued deactivation…is still, likely, the work of someone with an interfering quirk who wasted no time hiding him or herself. So in order to smoke out that person, you must bolt and inform the school of our situation!"

"But it would be a disgrace to the class if their president were to aband-" Iida started before being cut off.

"He said go, emergency exit!" Satou said as he and Sero stood in front of Iida, ready to protect him if the villain came towards him. "You can alert the outside of what's going on! There's gotta be a reason they made sure to cause their trouble here!"

"And that means they won't chase you after you make it out!" Sero added. "Use those legs of your kick free of that black mist!"

"Please use your quirk to save others!" Thirteen said.

"It's just like that time in the lunchroom." Uraraka gave Iida a confident smile. "Besides, we can back them up as support like nobody's business! Promise!" she said as Ashido nodded.

"You're our best hope, vice president!"

"I may or may not be able to stop him." The mist villain said. "But still, I am surprised there are still simpletons among us who would spout off their plans while in the company of their enemies."

"Isn't it obvious?! We let you her us because it's not a problem if you know!" Thirteen said as he held his finger up as it glove opened as the hero began to use his quirk.

* * *

"We did it…" Izuku said as Tsuyu's tongue let go of Izuku.

"I…I can believe we survived!" Mineta panted after throwing his head grapes into the flood zone, catching the villains with the help of Izuku's wind chakra.

"I'm quite surprised they weren't shocked to death with your quirk." Tsuyu brought up.

"I'll explain later, but they were apparently had a quirk user to reduce electric-type abilities on the group in the flood zone. However, it backfired due to an overload which harmed them and the user." He said. "…Actually I just realized I gave a summary of why, nevermind then…"

"So, Midoriya, what exactly is your quirk?" the frog girl asked.

"…Basically, my quirk allows me to control the elements, five to be exact." He revealed. "Fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Those five elements, mainly what you can see in nature. However, I can channel what seems to be non-elemental chakra as well, but the thing is…"

"I'm not sure if that's all I can do…" he turned to her, showing his eyes as he fixed up his face mask and hood. "My eyes…are also apart of chakra, and I think Momo also explained it too you during the review of my fight against Hagakure."

"That's…quite a quirk, Midoriya." Tsuyu blinked. "Now, we cleared our first hurdle, we should decide on what to do next."

"Our first priority is calling for help." The green clad hero brought up.

Then, the trio spied Aizawa at the plaza.

"Oh yeah, Aizawa-sensei is at the plaza holding back that giant group of villains…" Tsuyu turned her head to Izuku. "There's too many of them."

"I know…" Izuku said as his eyes lowered. "Even though sensei is handling it fine…he is sure to fall sooner or later."

"Wait! Wait! You're not saying…" Mineta let his sentence trail off as Izuku shook his head.

"I'm not saying that we should head straight in there, but rather…relieve some of sensei's burden for him." He said. "I can do that due to my long range, you two should sneak out of here."

Izuku felt something hit him on the head.

It turned out to be Tsuyu's tongue. "Don't be stupid, Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu scolded. "We're not leaving you behind!"

Izuku eye smiled at her. "Thanks, Tsuyu!"

" _I hope the others are alright…_ " he thought as he looked over to the over zones and then back to Tsuyu and Mineta. "Okay you two…be ready…just in case."

"…I have a bad feeling about this…"


	7. Evil Never Prospers

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 7: Evil Never Prospers

The class was scattered around the U.S.J in the different zones.

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta had survived and won their battle at the flood zone. The remaining scattered students were at the remaining five zones.

The ruins zone, the landslide zone, the mountain zone, the conflagration zone and the downpour storm zone.

Aizawa was fighting the majority of the villains at the central plaza with 13 fighting the mist villain with the remaining non-scattered students. Uraraka, Shouji, Iida, Satou, Sero and Ashido remained with 13.

* * *

In the ruins zone Kaminari ducked under a villain's punch.

"Damn, that was close!"

"Kaminari, are you okay?" Ojiro asked as he used his tail to whack a villain away through a window.

"Who the fuck are these guys anyway?!" the blond said.

"Let's focus on surviving first!"

"Good plan!"

Ojiro then jumped and slammed his tail into another villain. "Your quirk can be used to shock others right?"

"Uh, yeah…?" Kaminari looked confused as Ojiro sent him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Kaminari." With that, Kaminari was sent into a villain…and shocked him.

"Oh! I get it!" Kaminari said…as a lightbulb appeared over his head.

* * *

In the mountain zone was Todoroki, who currently froze all the villains in sight.

"Scatter and kill us…huh?" he asked. "Sorry to say it, but to me it looks like you're just a load of mooks who don't know their quirks from their rear ends."

"That fucker…! The second I can move again, I'll…" one villain said as he tried to get free of the ice.

"Is he really just a kid…ow, ow, ow!" a second villain said.

" _At first blush I'd say they thought they could overwhelm even elites with sheer numbers…and they thought they could just pop open the lid and use us as pawns…what a motley crew of goons._ " The ice user thought. " _From the look of things, the number of actual threats here caps at four people maybe five…_ "

Todoroki then turned his head to one of the villains. "At this rate you guys will gradually succumb to death by necrosis, but since I'm aiming to become a hero, I want to avoid doing horrifying shit like that as much as I can. What's the basis of your plan to kill All Might?"

"Tch, like the hell we'll tell you!" Todoroki sighed as he turned his head. "Are you okay, Kouda?"

The shy Kouda nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You may want to look away…"

* * *

In the landslide zone were Tokoyami and Kirishima fending off the villains with their quirks.

Kirishima used his hardened state to easily knock out the villains with some serious punches, while Tokoyami used his quirk called Dark Shadow, which created a shadow-like monster with an appearance similar to Tokoyami himself.

The shadow being smacked away a villain into Kirishima, who punched the villain away.

"Good job, Tokoyami!" shouted Kirishima who landed a headbutt on another villain.

"You too…" the bird headed teen said as his shadow being gave the other teen a thumbs up.

* * *

In the conflagration zone was the short tempered Bakugou.

He blasted away a villain with his quirk with ease. "Fucking hell…" he blasted yet another away.

Then he saw a laser knock away a villain in the distance.

It seems Aoyama was here also…

Bakugou grabbed the face of a villain behind him and used his explosive quirk to take out the villain.

He was definitely going to give these villains a piece of his mind.

* * *

In the downpour storm zone were Momo and Jirou.

"Here, Jirou!" Momo threw Jirou a weapon as the two defended themselves from the villains.

Her earphone jacks went and plugged into her boots before shooting a wave of sound at the villains.

"Gah! My ears!" the villains shouted as Momo kneeled down. "Protect me for a few seconds."

Jirou was given the weapon Momo was using as she did her best to fend off the villains. However she lost one of the weapons to a villain with a quirk that allowed him to turn his arms into blades.

"Nice try, but you die here today!" the villain said as he through his arm down.

However before anything happened, he fell down onto his face as a floating club hit him from behind.

"Hagakure?" asked Jirou with relief as the invisible girl spoke up.

"Yep! That's me!"

"Thanks you two." Momo said as she was now holding a gatling gun with short sleeved red shirt over top of her destroyed outfit.

" _That's some serious firepower!_ " the two thought as Momo fire the gun. However instead of bullets, there were similar to that of nets that opened either on contact or before contact.

"It seems we'll be okay."

* * *

"Twenty-three seconds…!" the villain with the hand on his face said.

"You're the favourite?" Aizawa said as the villain grabbed the scarf Aizawa threw.

"Twenty-four seconds, twenty seconds!"

"Tch!" the hero ducked under a villain and headed directly towards the hand villain.

"Seventeen seconds…"

Eraserhead slammed his elbow into the gut of the main villain.

"We keep jumping around so it's hard to tell but there are moments your hair fall over your eyes." The leader said. "It's whenever you complete one action and the interval is getting shorter and shorter."

It was then Aizawa saw that his elbow was caught…and his elbow was seemingly disintegrating away slowly.

"Don't bit off more than you can chew, Eraserhead." The villain said creepily as said hero punched him with his other free hand.

" _My elbow's broken!_ " he thought as he jumped away and dodged two more villains.

"That quirk of yours…isn't it unsuited to fighting masses for long periods? Isn't this far removed from your typical work? Isn't your actual specialty short-length sneak attacks?" the villain asked question after question. "So was the reason you jumped into open battle like this to give your students some measure of peace of mind? You're so 'cool', so 'cool' you are. Oh, by the way, hero…"

Aizawa's head turned as he saw the next villain. "I'm not the favourite here."

It was that large humanoid with the exposed brain.

And he was right behind him!

* * *

"Thirteen…as expected of a hero whose efforts are in mere disaster relief…" the mist villain said.

"SENSEI!" the students shouted.

"Your battle experience is far lower than the normal hero's. You rendered yourself into dust by your own power."

The back of 13 had crumbled to dust due to his black hole quirk as the warping quite warped the black hole behind 13.

" _A warp gate! I'm done for…!_ " he thought.

"Iida, he told you to run!" Satou shouted.

"SHIT!" said student shouted as he began to sprint towards the main buildings.

"Oh scattered children…if you called the teachers to your aid, I fear that would cause a spot of concern for us." The villain said as he opened a warp gate in front of Iida.

Then suddenly, Shouji used his arms to cover the warp gate. "Go!" he shouted. "Quickly…!"

" _Everybody! Please wait for me!_ "

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta were greeted to a sight of the exposed brain villain, easily pinning Aizawa to the ground.

"Tell the symbol of peace he's wanted by artificial human, Noumu!"

"Artificial…human?" the green haired teen mumbled.

A bad feeling went down his spine and shook him to the core.

* * *

"Shit!" Iida ran towards the door.

"How rude of you! I won't let you get out!"

"Uraraka…?" Ashido asked as she tended to 13.

"Everyone! Look at that!" she shouted as she ran towards the villain, pointing out the armour on the villain.

"Don't get cocky, four eyes!"

"Vanish!" Uraraka shouted as she touched the villain and made him float upwards into the air. "I dunno why it's there, but if he's got it on then wouldn't that mean he's got a true body in there somewhere?! So run, Iida!"

Sero then shot the tape from his elbow and attached to the armour on the villain. "Keep going, Iida!"

Iida had made it out of the building as the mist villain just looked on in the air. "If he calls for reinforcements…then this is game over."

* * *

"You can erase quirks, a respectable ability, but there's nothing to it in the end." The leader said as Noumu pulled the arm of the hero back increasing the pain. "After all, when faced with overwhelming might, you might as well be quirkless in that situation."

"GWAAH!" he shouted out as the pain increased. " _He's snapping me like a twig! Looking at any part of his body should've been enough to erase his quirk…! In other words this is his base power?! He's damn near all might's level…unless…he's like Midoriya!_ "

Noumu raised the hero's head before slamming it into the ground leaving a nice small crater.

"This is too much Midoriya…you gotta be having second thoughts now, right…?" Mineta asked.

"Ribbit…"

Then the mist villain appeared beside the leader. "Tomura Shigaraki."

"…Kurogiri." Shigaraki turned his head slightly. "Then that means 13 is dead?"

"I have incapacitated him." Kurogiri said. "However I'm afraid the students whom I could not scatter impeded me…and he was therefore able to escape with his life."

Shigaraki was now looking directly at him. "…huh?" he asked. "Huh…huh…Kurogiri, you…if you can't be a proper warp gate, then our plans crumbled…there's no doubt that if they throw dozens of pros at us, we can't win. It's game over. Aaah…then it is game over…for now."

"Shall we hop back?" he asked.

"Guys, we got to go now!" Izuku harshly whispered.

"But, Aizawa-sensei-"

"Now!" he said. "Tsuyu, I can easily move through the water on my own, take Mineta now!"

"Right…but, you're coming with us!" her tongue came out. "No lone wolf or heroic sacrifices!"

Izuku nodded. "I don't plan on taking on something I can't win against."

As they began to move, Shigaraki turned to face the trio. "Actually, before that why don't we use this opportunity to take…the symbol of peace's pride down a notch!" he said as he was now over at the flood zone, after Izuku knocked away Tsuyu and Mineta into the wave with water chakra, that swept them away.

" _What…was that?_ " Izuku thought as he saw the disintegration of Tsuyu's head. He was already out of the water as his skin on his hand turned darker.

" _Those white eyes…they're red now…_ " Shigaraki thought as his eyes went down to the hero-in-training's fingers turned darker. " _And his fingers…are darker…?_ "

"Noumu!" he called out as Izuku landed the punch…on Noumu.

Izuku looked up at the Noumu, who stared emotionlessly at him, unaware of the condition of his eyes.

"Nice punch there." Shigaraki clapped as he turned his attention back to Tsuyu and Mineta with Tsuyu ready to bring Izuku with him with her tongue.

Izuku pulled his face mask and released a stream of fire towards the leader villain. Shigaraki jumped back as a wall of flames passed by him as he turned back to Izuku.

" _Changing of the eyes, body parts turning darker and breathing flames?_ " Shigaraki's eyes narrowed before widening. " _Could he also be an artificial human too? Or does he have a quirk like sensei?_ "

"Noumu, capture!" he commanded as the Noumu went to capture the teen.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ " he chanted in his mind. He needed to do something to get away.

So he released the water chakra from his mouth.

The water released from his mouth had easily cut through the creature's skin and cut off the arm with higher pressure than normal.

"So you were the one who made that water dragon…" Shigaraki mused.

Izuku's red eyes started to fade as a tomoe spun. Now white eyes stared emotionlessly at the villain's lost of an arm.

"I cut…off his arm…"

"Is this the first time you used your quirk with the intention to take a life?" Shigaraki chuckled.

Izuku was lost in his horrified mind as the Noumu's arm regrew before grabbing Izuku's head and slamming it into the ground with a large crater.

Izuku was pinned to the ground as the Noumu raised his hand into the air.

"Knock him out, Noumu. Don't kill him." The villain ordered. "I need sensei for this one…"

The Noumu's raised fist suddenly came crashing down…but stopped an inch over the bloody face of the student as the doors blew open.

"HAVE NO FEAR!" a loud and powerful booming voice declared. "FOR I AM HERE!" the symbol of peace entered the U.S.J.

"Aaah, it seems we got an extra continue…!" Shigaraki mused. "Noumu, go back to the previous objective!"

"I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach…so I cut the principal's long story short and decided to come check on you all." The hero said as he walked closer and past the students standing with 13. "I happened upon young Iida on my way here…thanks to him, I heard the gist of what happened."

"And now you've really made me angry! Seeing just how frightened you made all the kids…seeing how desperately my pupils were giving it their all! However, it swells my chest with pride!" He then glanced over at where Aizawa and Izuku were. "However you dared to not only harm two colleagues of mine, but you also harmed one of my students! And for that, I shall not forgive you!"

"We were waiting for you, hero." Shigaraki chuckled. "Or should I say, you hero trash"

In what seemed to be less than a second, he had already knocked out the villains near the stairs and had grabbed Aizawa. " _I apologize, Aizawa…his face and arm…_ " he then disappeared a second time as he grabbed Mineta, Tsuyu and Izuku.

He looked down at Izuku who was in a similar state like Aizawa. " _They had the intention to kill the students! His bleeding pretty badly._ " He thought as he turned back to Tsuyu and Mineta. "Head towards the entrance you two! I have to leave Aizawa and young Midoriya with the both of you!"

"Aah…it's no good…father…" Shigaraki said as he picked up the hand that covered his face and put it back on. "He took the opportunity yo hit you while he was saying them…hahaha, they call it the state's legitimate monopoly of violence. He really is quite fast, huh- my eyes couldn't follow him. And yet, he wasn't as fast as I expected. Could it be our intel was true after all…?"

"About how you're weakening…!" he said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Midoriya…!" Tsuyu noticed Izuku struggle to get up, barely hanging on. "Don't push yourself!"

"…Sorry…" he apologized. "But you two need to carry Aizawa…I…I can make my way there by myself…"

"You can barely stand!"

Izuku struggled to stand on both of his feet before falling to the ground.

"Come on, Midoriya-chan."

"CAROLINA… SMASH!" All Might shouted as he did a cross shop on the Noumu…which seemingly did nothing.

"I can't believe it, m blows aren't working at all!"

"Look no further than the beast's amazing shock absorption." Shigaraki said with glee. "It'd be more effective if you slowly and steadily scooped out his guts…though him letting you do that is a different story."

"Thanks for telling me! If that's all it takes, then don't worry! It'll be a cinch!"

All Might spun around behind the Noumu and landed a German suplex on the Noumu which caused a large cloud of smoke to appear.

"Since when did backdrop-slams become so explosive!" asked Mineta as they made their way to the entrance, with Aizawa and Izuku, who struggled to stay conscious and make his way to the entrance. "All Might really is a world away from us!" he said in shock however Tsuyu added her two cents in.

"Though when it comes to teaching, he's still a beginner who needs to read off of cue cards." She said.

"Awesome! Those bastards were just underestimating All Might from the get-go!" Satou shouted with a large grin.

"Look! Midoriya, Asui, Mineta and Aizawa-sensei are there too!" Uraraka pointed.

Ashido gasped as she saw Izuku and Aizawa. "Aizawa-sensei and Midoriya are badly injured!"

"Go All Might!" Mineta shouted. "Aim for the crotch!"

"Maybe we were over-thinking the situation…his strength is dumbfounding…" Tsuyu added.

"…Guh!" All Might grunted with a trail of blood coming from his mouth. "So that's what you were thinking!"

Noumu was gripping the hero's sides as he came up from the ground from Kurogiri's warp quirk.

"You planned to drive him deep into the concrete and seal his movements, right?" asked the villain with the way to many hands. "But you wouldn't have been able to seal him for long anyway! Noumu is the same power level as you! Isn't it great, Kurogiri? He handed us the perfect chance on a silver platter!"

"Gah!" the hero grunt out as Noumu's fingers clawed deeper in. "This was your first mistake…you'd better be ready for some pain!"

"I certainly do have blood and organs inside of me, so it will be a touch displeasurable, but…I'll gladly endure it if it's handed out by a man of your stature." Kurogiri said. "It was Noumu's duty to restrain your dizzying speed so that I could open a gate while you were in that prone state. It is now my duty to eviscerate you."

Kurogiri went to move as he was suddenly blasted by Bakugou's quirk as he then pinned down the mist villain.

At the same time, half of Noumu's side was frozen solid.

"I heard about you bastards' plan." Todoroki said as he walked forward. "And about each of your roles in your scheme to kill All Might, I know it all."

Kirishima went to attack Shigaraki how dodged the attack. "Shit I missed!" he frowned at missing the perfect chance to take the villain out.

"No funny business out of you, you shadow-ass mobling!" the ash-blond Bakugou grinned evilly.

"The symbol of peace won't go down as easy as you clowns do." Todoroki coolly said.

"A freeze attack…!" All Might noted as he looked at young Todoroki. " _He has so much precision he was able to freeze him without catching me in it! Thank you my boy! Now his grip has slackened!_ "

All Might has easily slipped out of the villain's grip.

"You pinned down our revolving door…well now…this is quite the pinch…" Shigaraki looked over towards Bakugou and Kurogiri.

"Just as I thought, this prick was never all that sharp!" Bakugou spoke arrogantly…so like normal. "That bit on your body you use to get all misty and warp-gatey just got sealed, motherfucker! You gonna tell me you don't use that warp-gate to hide your true body?!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he stumbled weakly over as fast as he could.

"Midoriya-chan?" the frog-girl asked as he waved for them to keep going.

"I got to warn them!"

"If the shadow-mist were your true form and you had no actual body then why would you have called any attack 'dangerous'?!" the explosive teen asked.

"Urgh…"

"Don't you move! The second you move so much as a twitch, I'll load you with a nice little explosion right here, right now!"

"Not a very heroic line there, buddy…" Kirishima looked towards Bakugou. It honestly sounded like a villain.

"We've been cornered, and what's more, you're…a majority of you are nearly unscathed. Man I have to hand it to the kids these days…at this rate the villain alliance will be a laughing-stock!" Shigaraki cursed under his breath.

"…Todoroki!" Izuku shouted as he got much closer, enough for them to hear him. "Freeze his whole body! Not the side!"

He took a deep breathe before shouting out, "He can regenerate lost limbs!"

All their eyes widened as Noumu broke free of the ice as his right side including his arm and leg shattered into small shards of ice.

"Stand back, all of you!" All Might shouted as Noumu began to regenerate. "What the?! I thought his quirk was shock absorption!"

"I never said that was the full extent of his abilities. As you can see, he's also got Super Regeneration." Shigaraki smirked. "Noumu is a human sandbag artificially created to the height of physical fitness in order to withstand your one hundred percent."

Noumu disappeared in a burst of speed as he went to punch Bakugou off of Kurogiri, and sent an impressive wave of shock or wind due to the punch.

However, Bakugou was unharmed thanks to All Might and his impressive speed. It turned out that wasn't just a impressive shockwave or wind, but actually All Might who blocked the attack with his arms and was sent back a fair amount.

"Do you know not mercy?" All Might asked. However his mind briefly went onto other matters which were quickly suppressed for later.

"We had no choice. We had to save our ally, didn't we?" asked Shigaraki. "And not long ago one of your kids over there…ahh, which one…ah! The bloody and green one! He tried to attack me with all his might, you know."

"But I am curious…where did you obtain one? If he's what I think he could be?" he asked. "Anyways, now listen here, All Might! I'm very ticked off! We're all categorized as either heroes or villains, but at the end of the day violence is violence, and who gets to decide right and wrong? Society does!"

"The symbol of peace? Give me a break! You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself! Violence only breeds more violence. And once we kill you, that'll be made known to the world!"

"You're mad." All Might told the villain as he got into a fighting stance. "You oughtta keep your antisocial viewpoints to yourself."

"Besides, be straight with me. You just want to get in your kicks."

"You saw through me so quickly…" Shigaraki mumbled.

"It's three vs four." Todoroki looked over at Kirishima and Bakugou.

"These guys are outrageous but if we give All Might support, then we'll send them packing no problem!" the red head hardened his arms.

"No! Please escape!" All Might shouted at the teens.

"But if I hadn't come to support you earlier it'd have been bad." Todoroki said as he flexed his wrist.

"Right you are, Todoroki my boy! Thanks a ton! But now I'll be okay! All you need to do is watch a pro show you how it's done!"

"Noumu, Kurogiri, do your thing." Shigaraki turned his attention to the kids. "I'll take care of the kids…especially with the interesting one."

Izuku panted as he was fell to the ground, breathing heavily as Shigaraki ran forward. "Let's clear the game and return victorious!"

"He's coming! Brace yourselves!" Kirishima shouted.

All Might then vanished as his fist connected with Noumu's fist. "I told you before…he has shock absorption." Shigaraki said after he was blow away.

All Might and Noumu began trading blow for blow at high speeds, it was if they were fighting with stands.

"I can't get any nearer!" Kurogiri said as he was blow back to Shigaraki.

"It's shock absorption, not shock nullification! That means it must have a limit!" All Might shouted. "He was made to withstand my one hundred percent?! In that case I'll just give it more than one hundred percent!"

"A hero is someone who smashes through every obstacle life puts his way! Do you know of what I speak, villain?!"

The students watched as All Might put more than one hundred percent into what seemed to be his final attack. He landed a punch in the Noumu's gut as he shouted. "PLUS…ULTRA!" he then sent the Noumu flying, so far into the air it smashed through the dome roof of the U.S.J and far away into the sky, even blowing away some clouds.

"What is this, a comic book?" Kirishima asked. "It looked like he pounded the shock absorption out of him…"

" _So this is the top…_ " Todoroki thought as a small bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

" _This is the world of the pros…_ " Bakugou thought with wide eyes.

"I have really gotten weaker. In my heyday it'd have taken five good punches, tops. Today I threw more than three hundred of them." He said before looking towards the villain. "Now them, villain. We both want to put an end to this dance of ours quickly, don't we?"

"You used cheats!" Shigaraki seethed. "You've gotten weaker? You lie…we're totally overpowered! How dare you lay a hand on my Noumu…you used cheats!"

"There's no way you're any weaker now! Did he…Did he lie to me?!"

"…What's the matter? Where did your bravado go?" All Might asked. "What happened to clearing the game?"

"Try it if you can!"

"That's All Might for you…it looks like we're not even players anymore." Todoroki said.

"Here you go Midoriya." Kirishima said as he put Izuku's arm over his shoulders, helping the green haired teen up. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl."

"Thanks…"

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" All Might asked the villains.

"If only Noumu were here! If it were him…!" Shigaraki was losing it and Kurogiri knew it.

"Shigaraki…please calm yourself. If you look more closely, you can clearly see the damage Noumu succeeded in dealing with him." He pointed out. "It would appear the children are rearing away…it's true that reinforcements are certain to make their appearance in mere minutes. However, I tender the proposal, Shigaraki, that if you and I combine our efforts, there might still be ample chance to murder him."

"…yeah…you're right…totally…utterly…on the nose…after all this trouble…how could we fail to defeat the final boss?"

"Above any other consideration…we must avenge Noumu." Kurogiri said as the two attacked.

However, as soon as they launched forward towards the hero, Izuku took a deep breath and released his chakra.

A powerful gust of compressed wind chakra came out of his mouth that took the form of a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra.

The wind chakra came at the villains hard as it pushed both of the villains back due to the strong force of the wind.

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Kirishima asked as Izuku coughed. "Don't push yourself!"

"Sorry…"

Then a sound of a gun rang through the area as Shigaraki was shot in the leg.

"Sorry pardners." A male voice said. He wore a brown cowboy hat which had metallic plates with a stylized S, a black and white sleeveless jumpsuit, orange calves, a yellow gas mask, light brown gloves over long black arm warmers, and a red cape as well as having dark grey dreadlocks. He also had a white vest connected to a belt, black arm guards and white gloves with a gun holster on his hips with black boots.

He held a gun that he had used to easily shoot Shigaraki from a long distance. This was Snipe.

However, he was not alone.

" _Pardners? Does he mean partners?_ "

"We're regrettably late." Nedzu said as he entered with Snipe. "I came back with all the people I could scrape together!"

He was accompanied by other heroes and Iida was also there.

"Aah, they came, they came… it's our game over screen." Shigaraki sighed. "Back to the drawing board, Kurogiri…"

Snipe then fired using his quirk to hit Shigaraki, Kurogiri and the other villains. However, Kurogiri had already used his quirk to warp both him and Shigaraki out of there.

At the same time, the hero Thirteen was using his quirk to suck in Kurogiri and his quirk.

"For the time being, we've failed." Shigaraki said as he stared at All Might one last time. "But we'll get you next time symbol of peace, All Might!"

And with that, they vanished.

"What in tarnation…" Snipe muttered.

"Man, they broke in so flashily and yet we still let them get away…." Present Mic added after he took out some remaining villains.

"They really hit us where our guard was down." Said another hero who placed Nedzu on the ground as he looked down at the previous location the main villains were. He had short, spiky grey hair. He also had a bulky build and two prominent lower canine teeth which appeared even when his mouth was closed with an X shaped scar on the left side of his face, underneath his left eye. This was Blood King.

"Nevermind that for now, we must tend to the students!" the principal said.

"Not just them either." The hero Cementoss said. He appeared to be a humanoid block of cement and his body shape is evenly blocky all around his body. His eyes were closed (most of the time) with lips that were pulled upwards. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with collar and black shorts along with a belt.

"Yes." Nedzu nodded. "Yes indeed."

* * *

"Should we go back to All Might?" Kirishima asked.

"No…"

"Midoriya! Don't enter the light!"

"…Ow…" Izuku winced at the sound that assaulted his ears thanks to Kirishima.

"S-Sorry…"

* * *

"Oww…" Shigaraki said as he landed on the floor of what appeared to be a bar. "They shot my leg…we were completely defeated…even Noumu was done in, our underlings were routed instantly…even the kids were strong…and the symbol of peace was none the worse for wear! You were totally wrong, sensei…"

"No, I wasn't." a voice came from a computer monitor said. "I was simply over optimistic. Hmm…but you know, it seems they underestimated us. I'm glad the villain alliance's name is so cheap. Incidentally…what has become of that joint work of sensei's and mine? Has Noumu's body not been retrieved?"

"I'm afraid he was sent flying. And if we don't know the precise coordinates of his position, I would not be able to search for him no matter how many times I warped." Kurogiri told Sensei. "We just didn't have that kind of time."

"Even though I went as far as loading him up with power to rival All Might's…oh well…can't be helped…what a shame."

"…That reminds me…" Shigaraki mumbled from the floor. "There was a kid…that could use different quirks!"

"…Oh?" the voice was certainly intrigued.

"He could manipulate water to form a dragon and use water to cut through Noumu. He even breathed fire and shot out a powerful sphere of wind from his mouth too! He could even turn his skin to a darker colour to gain more strength and his eyes…they were pupilless white but changed to red with a single tomoe in each eye!" Shigaraki listed off what he saw.

"…"

"Sensei…is he too a Noumu? Or does he have a similar quirk as you, sensei?"

"…This is the first time I've heard of this…" Sensei mumbled. "I see, I see. I highly doubt that someone else could create Noumu like me, but a similar quirk could exist…thank you for bringing this up, Shigaraki."

"Sensei?" the teen asked.

"First get your leg patched. You're a symbol that is necessary for the league. Next time, you must show the world the true horror of your existence."

"…But what of the kid?"

The man chuckled on the other side. "We'll take care of that later, first we need to prepare." He told the teen. " _…A quirk like that, it seems I need to look into this kid that has gotten Shigaraki's attention. A quirk like that could cause some problems...but…maybe, just maybe…_ "

* * *

 **AngelFaux: I would say that Technique, Intelligence and Cooperativeness would be the same as canon. Speed would be up one and Power would be up by one and a half. Power: 3.5, Speed: 3, Technique: 4, Intelligence: 5, Cooperativeness: 5, that's what I think or just a 3 to power, it'll be going higher the further he grows anyway.**

 **Ultima-owner: Down the line. He'll learn it some day.**

 **Peddy-kun: …yeah…pretty much...**


	8. New Resolve

**Progenitor of Chakra**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto**_

Chapter 8: New Resolve

Darkness, the only thing Izuku could see in this void. He had no idea how long he had been walking but it felt like years.

He briefly wondered if he died.

Maybe he was dead and roaming the afterlife.

He had already questioned himself about whether he was dead or not, so he decided to continue onwards as he saw a small glowing orb of light. If he had to describe the colour of the orb, he would say rainbow.

As he closed the distance, he began to reach out to it.

"You were holding back." It said.

"Huh?"

"You could of easily disposed of them all." The ever changing orb said as the multiple colours moved like water. "You held back."

"I-"

"All it would take would be one move and you could've avoided any injuries and the threat would be gone." The orb said leaving no room for Izuku to defend himself. "Are you afraid of your own power? If you wanted to, you could end the world in around more or less than a week."

Izuku just stared at the talking orb. The voice was…familiar. "Who…are you?"

"Me?" the orb asked as suddenly the black void was replaced by the same pattern as the orb. "Izuku Midoriya. I am you."

The teen stumbled for a second before looking back at the orb. Was it him or did it change sizes? "M-Me?" he stuttered as the orb's colour was replaced by a warm light.

"I am thou, thou art I." the orb said. "Do you realise where you are now?"

"…I'm in my mind, my subconsciousness, a mindscape."

"That is correct." Izuku's subconscious said. "I am you, both the one that you are now and the feelings you don't even know on the inside. Your feelings deep down."

The orb paused for a while before continuing. "…Yet…also what you will one day create and what you are connected too." The orb starting to change its shape as the rainbow void around them changed once more.

Morphing into whatever it could as the 'world' around him changed to that of a blue sea hovering over head with multiple white clouds as Izuku found himself standing on top of a building.

It looked like a city. No. He was in a city.

The chakra user watched as the orb has disappeared, only for a large tree to sprout from the ground, destroying and going through multiple buildings except the one that he was on.

All the other buildings were left unscathed; it was only the buildings in front of him. Close to him.

"A tree?" the teen wondered as the withered looking tree.

"Yes." The tree with a voice that was deeper and distorted than his voice said. "I have explained before, you know this."

"You're me, but also not me."

"…"

"You are definitely me and probably my subconscious, but what I'm connected to? I don't understand." He said.

"…Will you embrace your power now?" the orb asked. "Will you stop holding back?"

"…"

"You are currently unconscious, but when you reawaken…will you hold yourself back or will you finally embrace your full potential."

"I-"

"It seems that something needs to say something to you."

Izuku raised his eyebrow. Needs? Not wants?

Izuku watched as a black sap poured out of the tree. "What's happening?"

"Izuku. I am your past, present and even your future." The tree said as the black sapped formed into a humanoid that was taller than Izuku.

It seemed to be a male human with long hair and armour and he had his arms crossed. Yet still remained a silhouette as two 'eyes' had opened.

It looked down at the young hero with a reminiscent look in its 'eyes'. "Izuku." He said in a voice much like his own albeit deeper. "…Do you recognize me?"

"Are you…me?"

The figure nodded. "I am your future."

"Wait, does that mean!"

"Yes, I sent a message back to the past. With our abilities, it's not that hard to do so." He spoke. "I believe the tree or rather yourself told you what this is. Correct?"

Izuku nodded. "Yes, my past and present, my inner feelings, what I created and what I am connected to as well as my future." He said. "…But…it's also kind of confusing."

"…I understand. I was you after all."

"Was?"

"The future isn't set in stone. It can be changed." The older Izuku kept his arms crossed. "That's why I appeared here."

"To make sure the future happens correctly?"

"Not entirely. Even without my appearance, you will become me, it has happened before."

Izuku was about to speak but before he could even say a word, the older 'him' continued. "I know you got questions and I know your confused or to why I have appeared before you." He said. "I am only here to get you to stop holding back. You have unlimited unstoppable power at your fingertips. It's time to stop and get embrace it all."

"You know we are right." Both the tree and the silhouette said.

"Remember what we talked here today." The older Izuku said to the younger. "And…I will see you soon."

Izuku watched as the black sap formed into a human shape fell to the ground like water and dissolved.

Izuku didn't notice he was sitting on the building's roof as he tried to wrap his mind around all of this. "Past, present, future, connections, creations, my own feelings…" he looked down to one of his hands as he stared at it as it darkened. "…It's true. I was holding back my potential, my full capabilities…but why?"

"Your body. Can you handle it?" the tree offered a reason. "What would people think about multiple quirks, what if I am targeted by people who want my quirk?"

"…I understand."

The tree didn't say anything as Izuku looked at the tall tree. It was bigger than he thought.

"…You know what you have to do now…right me?" Izuku asked the tree.

"I do." The tree responded. "I will stop holding myself back subconsciously."

Izuku smiled. "Yes. I will."

* * *

Izuku shot up as he panted. What a fever dream.

He looked down at his hand and glared at it, willing his chakra through it. He knew what to do.

It was time to stop holding himself back.

It was time to unleash the full potential of his chakra.

* * *

Izuku had left the bed he was residing in, apparently it was the infirmary. He guessed that Recovery Girl had been gone for a while and suspected that he wouldn't be up just yet.

Glancing at a mirror…he was fine. Well he looked fine and he felt fine. No damages that he could see.

Recovery Girl did a good job with his recovery…recovery…maybe…can he do that?

Could he do that? Could he change his elemental chakra to a healing chakra?

He would definitely have to try it out.

But first, it was time to leave. Time to regroup with the others…and judging by the clock, it seemed that they had ten minutes before being released to head off home.

Had he been asleep that long?

He couldn't have. He could have sworn that…wait. How did he collapse in the first place?

Kirishima was bringing him to Recovery Girl and then…he was unconscious? Was it due to the villains? Or was it due to Recovery Girl?

He continued down the hallway from Recovery Girl's infirmary. He was still in his hero costume and had plans to reach the changing rooms before doing anything else.

If anyone saw him walking through the hall, they would have noticed a change in his walk. A more powerful stride in his step as if he gained a boost of confidence.

He was going to fully embrace himself. No. He had already embraced himself.

Both his outer self and the inner self he wasn't aware of fully.

Izuku Midoriya had changed.

* * *

"…What are you doing up?" a voiced called as Izuku exited the changing room, dressed in his normal school outfit. "You're not supposed to be awake yet."

It was Recovery Girl. "You shouldn't be walking around like this." She frowned. "Come back to the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"Fine?" she asked. "Walking around like this and waking up much, much earlier than expected is not fine." She approached.

"Are you saying that it's a miracle?" he asked. "I thought you healed me?"

She gave him a look. "Heal you I did…but this…this is different."

"…How different?" he asked after a while.

"You healed faster than a majority of my healthiest patients…especially after multiple blows to the head….or rather a single blow to the head which alone is equivalent to multiple blows." She told him as she drank from her cup which she either got from the teacher's lounge or the cafeteria. "Now, even if you are okay as you say, there could still be unseen problems."

"And you want to give me another check-up?" she nodded at his question as he went back to the infirmary.

"You had many visitors you know." She mumbled. "Also what am I supposed to tell your mother now? I told her you needed to spend time in the infirmary after what happened but it seems you'll be going home today."

"Now…I am going to ask you some questions, nothing to serious." She said. "Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you drink?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

After more questions she began her examination of his skull after Noumu's attack. "Well you are fine." She said. "…Does your quirk have self healing abilities? Or did you hardened your body with your quirk or perhaps covered your skull?"

"I didn't cover my head with my quirk but I haven't discovered the full potential of my quirk yet so healing abilities is not out of question. I wouldn't be surprised if I did have healing abilities."

Recovery Girl gave him a more intrigued look. "Hm, you might have to look into that later." She said. "Healing abilities like that would come in handy. In fact, keep me updated if you discovered anything."

"Will do." He nodded.

With a satisfied nod, she moved away and placed his school bag on the desk. "You are free to go home now." She said.

"I can just go?" he asked getting a nod from the old woman.

"Yes. You also have two days off as does everyone else. Also, I'm unsure if your teacher said this but the Sports Festival is coming up too."

Izuku nodded knowingly. He used to watch the sports festival when it was televised, sometimes with Momo…oh dear.

Momo…

He really hoped she was okay…and that he didn't worry her to much…

"Don't worry. Your classmates are fine."

Hearing that, Izuku calmed down immensely. Everyone was safe.

"Now shoo you medical mystery." She started pushing him out of the infirmary. "Don't bother heading to your class, you only have like a minute left."

It was then he found himself in the hallway…

Shrugging he flung his bag on one of his shoulders before heading home.

"Wait…"

The infirmary door immediately opened. "If your friends come, I'll tell them what happened." And the door immediately closed.

Izuku just turned around and left.

* * *

On an old decaying ruin of a building a figure had their eyes closed. The figure was that of a man that had his arms crossed and wore emerald armour with numerous metal plates. His hair was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face.

He opened his eyes as he saw a red tinted sky and smirked. His purple-red eyes shined dangerously.

"I can't wait for our dance." He said as he stared into the distance as a loud roar erupted behind him far away. "And for you to wake up to the hidden reality you kept yourself blind too." He said seemingly to something else as his eyes were focused on whatever he was waiting for.

Then…his smirk turned into one made from the darkest of nightmares.


End file.
